Condenados
by asallam1
Summary: Victoria busca venganza acusando a los Cullen con los Vulturi de divulgar su existencia a una humana. Demetri es enviado a comprobar la veracidad de la historia, pero en lugar de eso decide ayudar a Bella. Romance y humor. Set in New Moon. AU.
1. Condenado

**Hola a todos! Aquí tienen un regalito. Se suponía que sería un ONE SHOT pero aparentemente soy incapaz de condensar… Así es que será una historia corta para explorar cuando me bloqueo con las otras 2.**

**Ojalá les guste la premisa y me cuentes qué opinan.**

**Muchos abrazos, en especial a:**

**Seiya Moon; Darky1995; Pansy Pattinson; Angel2012Negro; Rossy04; yoyispotter23; Nata W. Cullen; LallyCullen 2010; PrincesLinx; Fran Ktrin Black; Marina Cullen 87; PattyxCullen; Lorraine Cullen; Laurak Lilith Black; Flexer; Aleja y Laura; Vale Yagami Cullen; Caro (.)Bere(.)Cullen; OceanoAzul19; Charlottewhitlock; Max kaDaR; Zavacullen; María y tantos otros que me siguen constantemente a través de mis historias regalándome maravillosas reviews.**

**En este capítulo uso algunas frases de New Moon. Obviamente todo en el universo Twilight pertenece a S. Meyer, y yo no escribo nada de esto con fines de lucro.**

**Espero que les guste**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**CONDENADOS**

No importa el problema, no importa la solución,  
>Me quedo con lo poco que queda, entero en el corazón.<br>Me gustan los problemas, no encuentro otra explicación.  
>Esta si es una dulce condena, una dulce rendición.<p>

_Dulce Condena / Andrés Calamaro_

**Demetri POV**

Mi condena ya casi acababa… Sólo un par de meses más y terminaría con los 250 años de servicio que le debía a los Volturi por mis crímenes contra mi raza… enamorarme de una humana y negarme a convertirla.

Era irónico en realidad que me enviaran a mí comprobar la situación de Isabella… yo me había encontrado en la misma situación que Edward Cullen una vez… cometiendo el mismo error que él pensaba cometer. Y los resultados fueron nefastos… la muerte de mi Eliza y mis 250 años de esclavitud.

Pero por mucha simpatía que me generara su situación, mis lealtades estaban claras. Mientras me quedara un segundo que pagar, pertenecía a los Volturi para servir y obedecer. Y si mis órdenes consistían en castigarlos por los mismos pecados que me condenaron a mí, así sea.

No arriesgaré mi libertad.

El avión privado en el que viajé a América ya estaba aterrizando en Sea Tac. Desde Seattle hasta Forks sería un corto trayecto, podría realizar mi tarea, ver que todo estuviera en orden y regresar a Italia.

Sinceramente esperé que esa perra de Victoria estuviera equivocada. Y no sólo por mi sensibilidad especial en el tema… si no porque desprecio a los soplones… ella debería haber solucionado sus propios problemas en lugar de ir a llorarle a la realeza en su sed de venganza.

Si podía convencer a Edward Cullen de transformar a la humana de inmediato, todo quedaría en nada. De lo contrario, la fuerza de la Guardia Real caería sobre toda esa familia y la humana. Nadie sobreviviría y Victoria obtendría lo que desea.

…oOo…

El paso por aduana fue expedito y no debí molestarme con retirar mi equipaje, ya que lo llevaba en la cabina del avión conmigo.

Retiré en el puesto del Rent-a-Car las llaves del jeep que arrendé para viajar a Forks y en pocos minutos me encontraba en camino. Si algo agradecía de mi trabajo eran los recursos ilimitados de los Volturi. No me quería ni imaginar lo que sería viajar en clase turista con humanos gordos y flatulentos, bebés llorando y personas roncando… todos apretados como sardinas y respirando ese aire mil veces reciclado… Puaj! Hasta su sangre me daría asco… Me vería obligado a matarlos a todos simplemente a cambio de un poco de paz…

El paisaje de Washington me gustó. El verde profundo de sus bosques contrastaba fuertemente con los tonos ocres de la campiña italiana en otoño… aquí todo era verde y húmedo y frío, un lugar donde sería fácil pasar desapercibido…

Cuando fuera libre me buscaría un lugar como este para pasar mi eternidad en paz.

…oOo…

Llegué a Forks a medio día y pensé que tendría que dirigirme a casa de los Cullen inmediatamente, pero mi instinto de rastreador me llevó en una dirección completamente diferente. Dejé el jeep en el costado de un camino de tierra y corrí a través del bosque para encontrar a mi objetivo… para encontrar a Isabella Swan.

Di con su esencia en el bosque y la usé como confirmación. Mi don como rastreador no necesita de olores y rastros físicos. Basta con conocer a alguien una vez para poder ubicar a esa persona en cualquier parte del planeta. De alguna manera, soy capaz de "saborear" las conexiones sinápticas del cerebro de las personas que conozco. Cada persona trasmite señales levemente diferentes entre sí, del mismo modo que todos huelen diferente.

Pero yo no conocía a Isabella. Solamente había olido una prenda de su ropa que Victoria llevó consigo a Volterra…

Y pude oler que Isabella se encontraba cerca.

Seguí avanzando sigilosamente, sin saber qué esperar de una humana que se encuentra en lo más profundo del bosque.

Cuando estaba a menos de 300 mt. de distancia de ella, escuché

_-"Míralo de este modo, Bella: tienes suerte de que sea yo quien te haya encontrado_"

-"_Ah, sí?"_ -Dijo Isabella despacio, sonando vacilante. En ese momento me asomé a un claro en el bosque y pude ver en medio del prado a Isabella retrocediendo ante la amenaza de un vampiro desconocido para mí. Y estaba aún en forma humana. Mierda!

El vampiro la siguió.

_-"Sí. Seré rápido, no vas a sentirlo, te lo prometo. Luego le mentiré a Victoria, por supuesto, sólo para aplacarla, pero si supieras lo que había planeado para ti, Bella..._" -sacudió la cabeza con un movimiento lento, casi de disgusto -"_De verdad, deberías estarme agradecida por esto". _

Olfateó la brisa que lanzaba mechones del cabello de Bella en su dirección.

-"_Se me hace la boca agua_" -dijo el vampiro mientras inhalaba profundamente.

No necesité saber más para actuar, mis órdenes eran claras y nadie interferiría con mi tarea.

Me lancé en un ataque frontal lanzando al otro vampiro a unos 30 metros de distancia.

La pelea fue corta, él no era un guerrero experimentado como yo... no por nada soy capaz de aceptar misiones en solitario, sin necesidad de un compañero que me respalde.

El desmembramiento fue una tarea rápida y eficiente, yo no creo en prolongar el dolor de mis víctimas, y menos en este caso que el pobre idiota simplemente estaba procurándose la cena.

Encendí una hoguera que prendió rápidamente y me giré para lidiar con la humana.

-Si vas a hacerlo hazlo rápido -Dijo desafiante, extendiéndome el cuello. Debo reconocer que era tentador y olía realmente bien, pero yo soy un profesional y lo que vine a hacer es mi trabajo.

-Demetri Volturi, encantado Isabella –La saludé extendiéndole mi mano. Al ver que ella dudaba, agregué –No te voy a comer.

-Isabella Swan, pero eso ya lo sabes… llámame Bella –Saludó ella extendiendo su mano.

Mientras nos presentábamos tuve tiempo para examinarla. Podía entender el por qué alguien arriesgaría su eternidad para estar con ella… No sólo poseía una belleza fuera de lo común, limpia, clara y transparente, sino que no hacía alarde de ella.

Sus ojos eran distintos. Reflejaban madurez y sufrimiento. Eran los ojos de alguien que ha visto y oído demasiado para su corta edad.

-Un placer el finalmente conocerte, Isabella –Sonreí galante y sincero. Había algo especial en ella y lo descubriría antes de regresar a Italia.

-Bella! –Me corrigió ella y suspiró -No importa… supongo que vienes matarme verdad? –Preguntó resignada –Tu apellido es Volturi… como la realeza Volturi?

-Sabes sobre nosotros? –Oh esto no pintaba nada bien para la humana… y era otro crimen en la pila de Cullen.

-Sí… pero sólo lo básico. Realeza y sheriffs del mundo vampírico… no mucho más –Se encogió de hombros.

-No hay mucho más que saber –Dije encogiéndome de hombros también –Ahora dime tú Isabella, por qué estás sola en el bosque? Qué hay de Cullen? Por qué no estaba él para protegerte? –Pregunté y la vi encogerse visiblemente ante mis ojos.

-Ellos… se fueron… -Respondió.

-Cómo que se fueron? De cacería?

-No… para siempre… me abandonaron –Dijo en un susurro y comenzó a llorar.

Yo he tenido que hacer muchas cosas de las que me arrepiento en mi vida, pero nunca dejé de impresionarme por el dolor ajeno… y esta niña humana estaba sufriendo como pocas veces he visto… Quise consolarla pero dudé que ella me quisiera más cerca de lo necesario.

-Entonces Isabella, tenemos un problema… -Dije más para mí que para ella –Una tal Victoria presentó una acusación en contra de Edward Cullen –ella se encogió aún más al escuchar ese nombre –Y como ya debes saber, es un crimen revelar nuestra identidad a un humano si la idea no es convertirlo. Por ese crimen todos los Cullen y tú misma serán condenados a muerte… a menos que aceptes tu conversión inmediata. Los Volturi entendemos que no son tu culpa las malas decisiones que los Cullen han tomado por ti –Dije pasándome de la raya en mi misericordia. Pero esta niña se veía dañada y traicionada, no merecía morir por culpa de un idiota que le reveló su identidad para luego abandonarla.

-Morir… todos los Cullen morirán? –Preguntó. Secándose las lágrimas.

-Todos serán encontrados culpables. Ellos cometieron un crimen y lo saben…

-A menos que me conviertas… ahora… -dijo pensando para sí –Acepto… de todo modos iba a morir hoy si no fuera por ti… pero te puedo pedir algo Demetri? Pareces un buen tipo y creo que puedes entender…

-Dime Isabella. Haré lo posible para hacerte la transición lo menos incómoda posible –Dije con toda honestidad. Además aprecié que me llamara "buen tipo".

-Hay rumores de osos gigantes en estos boques… no puedo simplemente desaparecer… me ayudarías a orquestar mi muerte por ataque animal? Así mi padre no pasará el resto de su vida tratando de encontrarme…

-Por supuesto –Sonreí. Ella moriría hoy pero estaba planeando en cómo hacer las cosas más fáciles a quienes se quedaban… Ella es verdaderamente especial y generosa, será interesante ver como emerge en su nueva vida…

-Ok… estoy lista. Cómo lo hacemos?

-Eres mayor de edad?

-Sí.

-Tienes tus documentos de identidad contigo?

-Si, en mi billetera.

-Bien, nos vamos a Canadá. Arrendaremos una cabaña en algún lugar aislado para los días que dure tu transformación y después nos iremos a Italia. Allá conocerás a la realeza y yo te ayudaré en tu nueva vida…

-Demetri… Por qué haces esto por mí? Suena como que es bastante más que tus simples obligaciones… -Preguntó enfocando toda la fuerza de su mirada en la mía. Me sentí compelido a decirle la verdad.

-Porque por fin puedo hacer lo correcto –Le respondí pensando en Eliza y los errores del pasado.

Y nos pusimos manos a la obra. Isabella se sacó su chaqueta y la rasgué un poco. Lo mismo con uno de sus zapatos. Luego me extendió el brazo para que yo pudiera hacer un corte que derramara algo de sangre para preparas la escena de ataque de osos.

Me sorprendió su entrega, la falta de miedo que reflejaron sus ojos al extenderme su antebrazo desnudo. Verdaderamente no le tenía miedo a la muerte? Yo simplemente la corté con mi uña y manchamos su ropa con el delicioso néctar que brotaba de ella.

Mi garganta ardió en anticipación. Pronto podría beber de ella... Pero por ahora, debíamos huir.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Esta será una historia corta, pero Demetri me pareció digno de explorar un poco!**

**Gusta? No gusta?**


	2. Light my fire

**Hola! Nuevo capítulo de Condenados. Hoy tenemos la transformación de Bella. No creo que sea como muchos la imaginan, pero esta es una historia OOC, así es que paciencia!**

**Les cuento que comencé un blog dedicado a Jasper, link en mi perfil. Den una vuelta por ahí, porque tengo ganas de organizar un concursillo de one shots usando a Jazz… que tal?**

**Un abrazo y cuéntenme qué opinan.**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Capítulo 2**

You know that it would be untrue  
>You know that I would be a liar<br>If I was to say to you  
>Girl, we couldn't get much higher<br>Come on baby, light my fire  
>Come on baby, light my fire<br>Try to set the night on fire  
>The time to hesitate is through<br>No time to wallow in the mire  
>Try now we can only lose<br>And our love become a funeral pyre  
>Come on baby, light my fire<br>Come on baby, light my fire  
>Try to set the night on fire, yeah<p>

_Light my fire / The Doors_

**Bella POV**

Demetri no me parecía intimidante.

O sea, sí, entiendo, es un vampiro (y uno grandote y que come humanos, nada menos), pero simplemente no me da miedo.

Debe ser que ya pocas cosas me dan miedo.

Porque quiero morir.

Si Demetri no hubiera aparecido cuando lo hizo, si Laurent me hubiera asesinado, yo hubiera bienvenido el descanso. Porque mi obsesión con Edward Cullen no me deja vivir.

Por eso cuando Demetri me ofreció la posibilidad de una nueva vida, la acepté sin pensarlo. Porque quiero dejar a la antigua Bella atrás. Porque quiero ser otra persona, y no humana, sino vampira. Ya no débil, sino fuerte. Ya no una niña humana enamorada de un vampiro adolescente que no la quiso, sino una mujer autosuficiente.

Y esa es la posibilidad que me da Demetri. Y esa es la posibilidad que abrazo ahora. Ya no Bella, sino Isabella.

…oOo…

Vamos por la carretera y acabamos de cruzar la frontera a Canadá. Demetri debió cruzarme primero a mí a escondidas a través del bosque y luego regresar por el jeep y cruzar él por el paso de frontera oficial, de modo de que no quedaran registros de mi abandono de los Estados Unidos. Mi supuesta muerte quedó bien orquestada, y Charlie tendrá que aceptar que su hija ha muerto. En el fondo, es la verdad.

Bella murió e Isabella está por nacer.

…oOo…

Demetri no habla mucho, debe ser porque apenas respira… Le resulta incómodo estar en un espacio cerrado como la cabina de una humana… no tiene mucho contacto con los de mi especie.

…oOo…

Llegamos a la cabaña que Demetri arrendó por internet antes de salir de Forks.

Es un lugar bastante aislado, la energía eléctrica está dada por un ruidoso motor a petróleo y el agua proviene de un pozo.

La cabaña en sí está en buen estado, es una casa de 2 habitaciones, una cocina-living-comedor y un baño, todo sencillamente amoblado. Es perfecta.

Yo entro a la cabaña y elijo uno de los dormitorios. La antigua Bella habría dejado el más grande para Demetri, pero la nueva Isabella decide que ya que va a estar agonizando de dolor durante 3 días al menos va a tener una buena cama para hacerlo. Y no es como que Demetri duerma verdad?

En el camino hemos parado a comprar comida y algunas prendas de ropa para mí en un Walmart, así es que cuento con ropa interior, 2 jeans, varias camisetas y algunos sweaters. Ordeno todo en el closet por tener algo que hacer y decido ir a cocinar mi última cena.

Al llegar a la cocina veo que Demetri ha ordenado nuestras compras sobre el mesón…

Voy a comer ñoquis con salsa Alfredo y mucho queso rallado… no es como si fuera a engordar ni nada…

Demetri no se ve por ninguna parte… supongo que se fue de cacería para no beber demasiado de mí… aparentemente soy extremadamente apetecible… me pregunto si los vampiro querrán seguir rondándome una vez que no huela tan bien…?

Pienso en mis sentimientos acerca de su dieta y me encojo de hombros. Es un vampiro y los vampiros comen gente. Así es y así ha sido siempre… los Cullen eran los anormales.

Cocino y como en silencio y decido salir al bosque a dar un paseo. Me siento totalmente en paz, no dejo nada detrás, porque yo ya no tenía nada.

Por primera vez me permito resentir a Edward por abandonarme, por decirme todas las cosas odiosas que me dijo, por no hacerse cargo de las responsabilidades que significaban el que yo supiera la verdad.

Lo odio, me doy cuenta. Por primera vez me doy cuenta de que lo odio y me siento libre.

Porque todo ese resentimiento lo había estado proyectando hacia mi interior, odiándome a mí misma, lapidando mi autoestima, cuestionando cada uno de mis actos y palabras, pensando en qué pude haber hecho mejor, pero nunca me pregunté si había algo de responsabilidad en él.

Ok, acepto que a lo mejor Edward ya no me amaba. Pero era realmente necesario que me dijera que yo no soy suficientemente buena para él?

Era necesario que se llevara a mi mejor amiga y a mi hermano Emmett? Aaaagh!

Todos los días hay parejas que terminan, eso no significa que la familia de los involucrados se deba mudar a una locación desconocida sin despedirse.

No, Edward cometió errores, y decido comportarme como una mujer normal y darme permiso para odiarlo. Ya más adelante podré perdonar y olvidar, pero por ahora me siento mucho mejor resintiéndolo a él en lugar que a mí misma. Mmmmmh… Quiero comer helado y ver películas de chicas…

-Qué piensas tan concentrada Isabella? Pregunta Demetri tras de mí.

-En que estoy lista para mi nueva vida… en que no puedo esperar por empezar de cero –Contesté.

-Hay algo que lamentes no poder experimentar como humana? Algo que quisieras comer, algún lugar que quisieras ver? –Dijo él siendo más amable de lo que habría esperado de un guardia de los temidos Volturi.

-Algunas cosas –Dije sonrojándome –Pero ya es muy tarde, ya no lo hice… -Digo pensando en las experiencias humanas que ya nunca más tendría la oportunidad de disfrutar… y hay una en particular…

-Y que sería eso? –Pregunta intrigado.

-Yo… no quiero morir virgen… -Soltó de golpe Isabella antes de que a Bella le diera un ataque –Pero ya no hay nada que hacer al respecto… -Digo como si estuviera resignada… seré capaz de hacerlo?

-Estás segura? –Dijo levantando una ceja.

-A qué te refieres? –Digo fingiendo inocencia.

-Bueno, sé que no nos conocemos, pero ya que te voy a transformar y de todos modos te voy a morder… si tu quieres… -Dijo mirando hacia el suelo, como si estuviera avergonzado.

-Me estás ofreciendo ser mi primero? –Pregunté danzando en mi interior.

-Sólo si tú quieres –Dijo él. Yo pensé al respecto por un momento. Qué demonios! Si me lo ofrece y habla en serio, lo voy a tomar… Lo miro atentamente… obviamente es guapísimo, eso va incluido con ser vampiro. Además es alto, sus hombros son casi tan anchos como los de Emmett, su cabello es negro y roza el cuello de su camisa, desordenado. Me imagino que cuando fue humano sus ojos eran azules… Sí, Demetri me es muy atractivo…

-Ok –Le digo.

-Ok?

-Sip, vamos a tener sexo –Digo sonando mucho más envalentonada de lo que me siento.

-Estás segura? Este es un paso importante… Debes pensarlo bien…

-Ya te estás arrepintiendo? –Pregunto dolida, sintiendo la punzada del rechazo.

-No, ya he tenido bastante en mi vida de arrepentimientos, pero no más. Ven aquí y bésame –Me ordena. Yo vacilo… no sé qué hacer…

-Cómo te puedo hacer el amor si te niegas a besarme? –Me pregunta acercándose a velocidad vampírica y acercándose a mí apara susurrar en mi oído –Ya te arrepentiste? Te niegas a besarme?

-No… no me niego… -Dije, y cerrando los ojos y enredando mis dedos entre sus cabellos, dirigí mi boca para besar la suya.

Puse su labio superior entre mis labios y él respondió succionando mi labio inferior. Su boca se movió suave, experta, y se sintió bien… tan, tan bien…

Su sabor era como nada que hubiera probado, su olor era irresistible y su toque era sensual y seguro. Claramente sabía lo que hacía.

Demetri me tomó en sus brazos como a una novia y me llevó a la cabaña, entró a mi dormitorio y cerró la puerta. Luego suavemente me depositó en la cama, todo esto sin interrumpir nuestros besos que se volvieron cada vez más hambrientos y apasionados.

Él se sacó la camisa en un fluido movimiento y pude apreciar su pecho perfecto y musculoso, con apenas un poco de vello que marcaba un camino que se perdía en el interior de sus pantalones.

-Tu turno, Isabella –Me dijo con un leve acento. Aparentemente Demetri excitado equivalía a Demetri rememorando su nativo polaco… era un acento exótico y bastante sexi.

-Hazlo tu –Le pedí levantando los brazos para que me sacara mi camiseta. Él lo hizo.

- Piękny –Murmuró.

-Qué? –Pregunté confundida.

-Bellísima –Dijo con su acento cada vez más denso. A lo mejor el veneno se le estaba llendo del cerebro y se le olvidó hablar inglés? Jejejeje...

No me importa, me puede decir lo que quiera con esa voz ronca y sexi. Él se inclinó sobre mí y se posicionó sobre mi cuerpo descansando su peso en sus codos. Me besó nuevamente, y esta vez su lengua serpenteó dentro de mi boca. Yo lo imité y la succioné, ganándome un gemido que me excitó aún más.

-Będę kochać się z tobą (1)–Murmuró contra mi pecho mientras su boca besaba mi pezón por sobre la tela de mi copiño haciéndome arquear la espalda buscando más -aż zapomnisz swoje imię (2).

-Demetri –Gemí –Más... más...

-jak chcesz, kamienie szlachetne (3) –Dijo desabrochando mi corpiño y lanzándolo contra la pared. Su pecho desnudo contra el mío creó exquisitas sensaciones y comencé a perder la cabeza. Su boca succionó uno de mis pezones mientras su mano acariciaba el otro, jugando, retorciendo, tentando.

Su otra mano acariciaba el costado de mi pierna, levantándola para rodear su cintura. Aún a través de mis jeans y los suyos podía sentir su poderosa erección rozar exactamente donde la necesitaba. Mis manos bajaron desde su espalda hasta su trasero y lo empujé hacia mí buscando más fricción, buscando alivio.

-Cierpliwość, moja mała dziewczynka (4) –Dijo mientras se separaba un poco. Yo gemí en frustración. Esto sería todo? Es que no sería capaz de hacerlo? Se estaba arrepintiendo?

Mis dudas fueron respondidas cuando sus manos bajaron hasta mis jeans desabrochándolos y bajándolos a velocidad vampírica. Inmediatamente bajó mis bragas y quedé totalmente desnuda y expuesta ante este hombre, un vampiro desconocido.

Por un momento sentí miedo, pero él se acercó lentamente, acariciando mis piernas y murmurando

- Piękny, idealny (5)–Y como no me sonó ni se vió disgustado, me apoyé obre mis codos para desabrochar sus pantalones.

Dirigí mis manos temblorosas hacia su cintura y no sé qué me impulsó a palmear su erección sobre la tela. Demetri gruñó murmurando

-Gówno! (6) –Y se bajó los pantalones quedando completamente desnudo. Já, no usa ropa interior!

Su cuerpo desnudo me hizo sentir extremadamente consciente de mis propias imperfeciones, él es absolutamente perfecto, y yo... sólo soy yo...

_Pero él está contigo, y esa erección no miente, Demetri te desea,_ me di ánimos tratando de actuar como Isabella.

Estiré los brazos hacia él y él se acercó hacia mí, con los ojos negros de deseo, posando su mano entre mis piernas y comenzó a acariciarme ahí, justo rodeando mi clítoris.

Sus labios regresaron a mi pecho y yo simplemente me entregué al placer de la doble estimulación. Justo cuando estaba a punto de llegar a mi clímax él se retiró un poco, y me preguntó

-Segura?

-Segura –Respondí, y él me penetró lentamente, pero sin detenerse. Fué doloroso, pero no tanto como habría esperado... tal vez su baja temperatura ayudó, no lo sé, pero al poco rato sentí el dolor disminuir para dar paso a una sensación distinta, como una bola de fuego concentrándose en mi estómago, creciendo, creciendo hasta que me hizo explotar en el mejor orgasmo que habría podido imaginar.

Él llegó a su clímax sólo segundos después, y en ese momento rugió, me besó apasionadamente, y me mordió.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**1.- Te voy a hacer el amor...**

**2.- ...Hasta que te olvides de tu propio nombre**

**3.- Como lo desees, preciosa.**

**4.- Paciencia, mi niña.**

**5.- Preciosa, perfecta.**

**6.- Mierda!**

**Como ven, ya no veremos más a Bella , sino a Isabella. Ojalá les guste esta apuesta, cuéntenme qué opinan.**

**Cariños!**


	3. Despertar

**Otro capítulo de Condenados. Espero que les guste, es un poco diferente a mis demás historias.**

**Ustedes dirán.**

**Abrazos**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Capítulo 3**

Estamos solos en la selva, nadie puede venir a rescatarnos  
>estoy muriéndome de sed, y es tu propia piel<br>la que me hace sentir este infierno  
>te llevare hasta el extremo<br>te llevare, abrázame, este es el juego de seducción  
>estoy muriéndome de sed, y es tu propia piel<br>la que me hace mover, me hace mover  
>me hace mover, en extremos.<p>

_Juego de seducción / Soda Stereo_

**Demetri POV**

Isabella ardió durante tres días.

Y despertó convertida en una diosa.

Durante esos tres días no pude evitar fantasear sobre ella… sobre lo que sería compartir mi eternidad con una mujer así, hermosa, apasionada, una compañera creada y entrenada en la vida vampírica por mí y para mí.

No la conozco demasiado, claro que no, pero la experiencia que compartimos… fue trascendental… más que simple sexo.

Y de sexo sé bastante, si hay algo de lo que no nos privamos en Volterra es de sexo y sangre, los dos instintos más fuertes en un vampiro… alimentarse y coger.

Isabella floreció conservando sus mejores cualidades como humana y mejorándolas como vampira.

Sus labios más llenos, sus caderas más generosas, sus pechos más redondeados, su cabello más largo, sus piernas más torneadas… Seguía siendo ella, pero más y mejor.

…oOo…

Isabella despertó confundida, como todos los neófitos. Al verme frunció el ceño y retrocedió asustada, pero no me atacó. Yo soy su maestro, su creador, y como tal ella instintivamente se someterá a mí.

-Bienvenida Isabella… me recuerdas? –Pregunté con voz firme.

-Demetri –Afirmó.

-Recuerdas lo sucedido? –Pregunté.

-Laurent… me atacó. Tú me salvaste. Tuvimos sexo. Me convertiste –Resumió.

-Bien Isabella, veo que tu mente está clara. Ahora te vamos a alimentar –Le dije calmadamente por si se resistía. Por ningún motivo le enseñaría a cazar animales, eso es un último recurso.

-Humanos? –Preguntó.

-Humanos –Respondí –Algún problema?

-No. Soy un vampiro. Como humanos –Dijo como si estuviera recitando de memoria.

-Vamos Isabella, tengo tu cena en la cocina –Le dije tomando su mano. Ella se aferró a mí y me siguió obediente. _Muy bien Isabella, muy bien…_

En la cocina esperaban un par de campistas, atados de pies y manos y con sus bocas amordazadas.

Isabella se puso rígida. Pensé que se negaría a comer, después de todo había sido muy influenciada por los Cullen y su vegetarianismo.

Pero me sorprendió.

-Puedo? –Preguntó tímidamente mirándome a los ojos a través de sus largas pestañas. Jodidamente sexi.

-Adelante… -Le solté la mano y ella se lanzó al ataque. En pocos minutos había drenado a los dos campistas, haciendo un desastre de sangre y trozos de cuello de los humanos.

Tendría que enseñarle modales para comer, no es civilizado salpicar tanto…

Me felicité por haber elegido la cocina… sería mucho más fácil de limpiar que cualquier otra superficie de la casa.

Isabella se levantó lentamente y me miró con los ojos llenos de preguntas.

-Lo hiciste muy bien Piękny, muy bien. Te sientes mejor? –Pregunté.

-Sí… -Asintió.

-Alguna pregunta? –Dije sonriendo para que se sintiera cómoda.

-Por qué no siento… remordimientos? –Preguntó confundida.

-Cuando eras humana sentías remordimientos al comer pollo o cerdo? –Pregunté a mi vez.

-No –Respondió simplemente.

-Es lo mismo Isabella, has evolucionado. Has subido un escalón en la pirámide alimenticia. No sientes remordimientos porque has hecho lo que debes hacer para sobrevivir… -Expliqué.

-Demetri… Ahora… ahora qué? –Preguntó.

-Ahora vamos a esperar unos días antes de viajar. Vas a ir a Volterra conmigo, y te voy a enseñar todo lo que necesitas saber. Te puedes quedar conmigo el tiempo que lo desees –Dejé la invitación abierta. No quise parecer ansioso.

-No… no me vas a abandonar? –Preguntó esperanzada.

-Soy tu creador Isabella. No te voy a abandonar nunca, siempre estaremos ligados de alguna forma. Tú eres libre de buscar una vida independiente una vez que hayas terminado tu entrenamiento, pero siempre podrás contar conmigo. Nos une la sangre y el veneno.

-Gracias Demetri… -Sonrió. Yo amé como mi nombre se deslizó por su lengua, como una caricia.

-Ahora, vamos a limpiar este desastre, a deshacernos de los cuerpos y a limpiarte a ti –Dije en tono calmo tratando de cambiar el curso de mis pensamientos. Para los neófitos es tranquilizador que un vampiro maduro, en especial su creador, esté en control, manejando cada aspecto de sus vidas, al menos en el comienzo.

Les da estabilidad en un mundo nuevo y amenazador. E Isabella no se reveló a mi control. Me estaba gustando cada vez más.

-Ok -dijo ella tomando mi mano y dándole un apretón. Yo tomé un cuerpo, le indiqué que tomara el otro y nos dirigimos a bosque a enterrarlos.

Luego regresamos a la cabaña, donde Isabella y yo limpiamos los rastros de sangre de la cocina. Finalmente guié a Isabella al baño para ayudarla a ducharse.

Ella se quitó mi camiseta (que era lo único que levaba puesto) sin ninguna vergüenza y entró a la ducha.

Ver nuevamente su cuerpo desnudo generó la reacción esperada en mi, y antes de darme cuenta realmente de lo que hacía, me encontré en la ducha con ella, desnudo, aplastándola contra la pared y refregando mi erección contra su espalda.

Isabella gimió y sus manos viajaron a mis nalgas empujándome hacia ella con más fuerza y gimió.

-Me deseas Isabella? –Pregunté con voz ronca. Podía oler que así era, pero no haría nada que ella no quisiera.

-Sí Demetri… -Jadeó moviendo sus caderas contra las mías.

-Deseas que te haga el amor? –Pregunté tratando de darle la oportunidad de recular.

-Si –Respondió.

Yo la giré y de inmediato reclamé su boca, besándola sin contener mi pasión. El probarla como humana había sido delicioso, pero como vampira? No tenía comparación, su cuerpo era firme y durable, su piel lisa y suave como la seda y su belleza podía rivalizar con las mujeres más atractivas de la corte de Volterra.

Y era mía. Mi creación, mi pupila… y en este momento, mi amante.

Mis manos recorrieron su costado moviéndose de arriba hacia abajo mientras sus manos acariciaban mi espalda, alternando caricias y arañazos, tierna y brutal. Sus instintos vampíricos eran perfectos, era la dualidad ideal, delicada y mortífera.

Mis manos se movieron a su trasero, palmeándolo y presionándola más fuerte contra mí. Pronto la levanté con mis manos y sus piernas rodearon mi cintura. Mi boca se movió hacia su cuello mordisqueando y lamiendo mi marca en ella.

Isabella se aferró a mí con fuerza y mordisqueó el lóbulo de mi oreja, y yo gruñí de placer. Esto no era hacer el amor, era sexo animal, primal e instintivo, y ambos estábamos impulsados hacia el otro para obtener la mayor cantidad de placer posible de manera inmediata.

Apoyando su espalda contra la pared, tomé mi erección y la deslicé por su canal desde su centro hasta su clítoris, una, dos, tres veces para desesperarla aún más. Ella enterró sus uñas en mi espalda y gruñó y gritó de frustración, succionando mi cuello y moviendo sus caderas.

No pude resistir más, mi necesidad de poseerla era más fuerte que mis ganas de jugar, y bajando su cuerpo bruscamente la penetré, generando un gemido de satisfacción y placer de ambas partes.

Mi ritmo fue frenético desde el principio, y gracias a la resistencia física de los vampiros no debimos detenernos por horas.

Varios orgasmos después nos movimos desde la ducha hacia el dormitorio, y una vez que destruimos la cama, nos movimos a la otra habitación.

Isabella no dejó de sorprenderme en su pasión y entrega, y me encontré pensando cada vez más seriamente si no habría encontrado en ella a mi compañera ideal.

Horas después nos encontramos desnudos en el suelo con ella acurrucada sobre mí y mis brazos rodeándola tiernamente.

-Demetri… no me dejes… -Me rogó.

-Nunca, tú eres mía Piękny –Respondí con toda honestidad.

Pude sentir lo fácil que sería enamorarme de esta mujer.

…oOo…

Los siguientes días continuaron de manera similar. Enseñé a Isabella a cazar por sí misma y ella comenzó a sentirse cada vez más cómoda con su nuevo cuerpo e instintos, ganando confianza en sí misma que se traducía en una Isabella valiente y aventurera en la cacería y en el dormitorio.

Cada día traté de enfocarme en prepararla lo mejor posible para su nueva vida, pero siempre volvíamos a lo mismo. No podíamos tener las manos separadas del cuerpo del otro.

A pesar de esto nuestra relación en general se mantuvo amigable dentro de lo patrones de una alumna y su profesor… hasta que no podíamos resistir más y alguno de los dos se lanzaba sobre el otro y acabábamos gritando y rugiendo de placer.

…oOo…

El viaje a Volterra fue más complicado, y ya que el piloto era humano debí sobrealimentar a Isabella antes de partir y luego entretenerla en la cabina con otras actividades de corte sensual. Para cuando aterrizamos lo único que queríamos era encontrar un cuarto o un rincón oscuro donde poder coger en paz, lo que fue una suerte, ya que debimos tratar con múltiples humanos e Isabella comenzó a ponerse nerviosa, pero por el momento su necesidad de satisfacer sus deseos carnales eran más poderosos que su sed.

Recogí mi auto en el aeropuerto, un Ferrari Ascari KZ1 d color naranjo, y 45 minutos después de aterrizar nos encontrábamos volando por la carretera a 180 km por hora.

Nos detuvimos en un pueblo a mitad de camino para comer y coger, y 4 campesinos y 5 horas después nos encontramos en las puertas de Volterra.

Isabella estaba cada vez más nerviosa con su presentación en la corte, pero yo estaba tranquilo. Mi condena duraría sólo un par de meses más, tiempo suficiente para poder entrenar a Isabella en las leyes y costumbres de nuestro mundo, y luego podríamos ir a vivir donde lo deseáramos.

Estacioné mi auto en mi estacionamiento privado en el subterráneo del castillo y tomamos el ascensor para llegar a la sala principal.

No nos encontramos a nadie en el pasillo, lo cual fue bueno, pero lamentablemente Gianna estaba, como siempre, en su puesto en la recepción.

Bella se relamió y dijo

-Dem, me la puedo comer? –Me miró a través de sus largas pestañas, sabiendo que casi cualquier cosa que me pida de ese modo le será concedida.

-No Piękny, ella es Gianna y trabaja con nosotros –Reí al ver la cara de espanto de Gianna.

-Gianna, te presento a Isabella, mi pupila –Las presenté pero mantuve mi agarre firme en la mano de Isabella, a modo de advertencia de que debía tener cuidado.

-Mucho gusto, Isabella –Dijo Gianna recuperando la compostura aunque en sus ojos podía ver el terror que le daba el convertirse en la cena de mi neófita.

-El gusto es mío, Gianna –Dijo Isabella con una sonrisa inocente adornando su rostro.

-Gianna, necesito ver a los maestros a la brevedad… se encuentran disponibles? -Pregunté.

-Oh si, acaban de terminar de comer… Les avisaré que estás esperando –Dijo apretando botones en uno de sus teléfonos –Félix? Si, Demetri está aquí, y trae una visitante… si… no lo sé… Ok, de inmediato –Dijo y colgó.

Luego, dirigiéndose a nosotros, dijo

-Los maestros los esperan.

-Gracias Gianna –Dije mientras Isabella me daba un apretón en mi mano. Sus nervios y aprehensiones más evidentes que nunca.

-Tranquila Piękny, todo está bien –La tranquilicé, aunque tenía la sospecha de que no todo saldría tan fácil como esperábamos.

Enderecé la espalda, besé a Isabella suavemente en los labios, y abrí las puertas del gran salón.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Que tal nuestra Bella come-humanos?**

**No olviden comentar! Me hace querer actualizar esta historia más seguido ;-)**


	4. Audiencia

**Hola! El capítulo pasado tuvo tan buena recepción que decidí postear el siguiente capítulo de inmediato. Como ven, sus comentarios SI TIENEN un efecto en mi inspiración.**

**Este capítulo es importante porque marca el comienzo de la trama más compleja de la historia.**

**Ojalá les guste.**

**Seguiré posteando esta historia de acuerdo a la respuesta que reciba, ya que esta historia es un pequeño extra.**

**P..D.: En mi blog posteé una foto de la habitación de Bella.**

**Cariños para todos y que disfruten!**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Capítulo 4**

Una eternidad esperé este instante  
>y no lo dejaré deslizar en recuerdos quietos<br>ni en balas rasantes que matan...  
>Ah... come de mi, come de mi carne<br>ah... entre caníbales  
>ah... tomate el tiempo en desmenuzarme<br>ah... entre caníbales  
>Entre caníbales el dolor es veneno, nena<br>y no lo sentirás hasta el fin, mientras te muevas lento  
>y jadees el nombre que mata...<p>

_Entre caníbales / Soda Stereo_

**Marcus POV**

He vivido sólo por más de 500 años, desde que mi querida Dídime murió.

Un vampiro viudo es una rareza, considerando que somos inmortales, pero mi Didi fue víctima de una emboscada ideada por los rumanos y sólo pude recuperar sus cenizas, las que conservo en un ánfora en mi habitación hasta el día de hoy.

Desde entonces he tenido parejas ocasionales y miles de relaciones de una sola noche, pero nada que satisfaga mi necesidad de encontrar una compañera… No han sido nada serio, si no simplemente mujeres que han servido para calmar mi activo libido.

Mi don no me hace las cosas más fáciles… al ser capaz de detectar la fortaleza de las relaciones de aquellos que me rodean, me veo constantemente envidiando a los que tienen parejas estables y lazos de amor profundos entre sí. A mí nadie me ama, simplemente me temen y me respetan.

Las únicas personas con quienes puedo contar son mis hermanos, Aro y Cayo.

…oOo…

Esa tarde almorzamos temprano… un grupo de turistas de la tercera edad que Heidi consiguió. La tendríamos que hacer esforzarse un poco más la siguiente vez… ese grupo de ancianos sabía a vitaminas, hormonas y viagra… puaj!

Nos encontrábamos en el salón del trono mis hermanos y yo, discutiendo el asunto de una serie de asesinatos que venían ocurriendo desde hacía un par de meses en el sur de los Estados Unidos y que eran evidentemente de origen vampírico.

Desde hace casi un siglo la formación de ejércitos de neófitos está prohibida, y la sentencia por ese crimen es la muerte, por lo que estábamos evaluando la posibilidad de enviar a un contingente a manejar la situación antes de que ésta se saliera de control.

Deberíamos esperar a que llegara Demetri, nuestro mejor rastreador y enviarlo de regreso a los Estados Unidos enseguida, ya que su tiempo con nosotros estaba llegando a su fin, lamentablemente. Su condena acababa en un par de meses.

Aro y Cayo estaban especulando sobre cómo hacer que Demetri se quedara con nosotros una temporada más, y sobre qué podríamos ofrecerle para interesarlo.

Pero yo sabía que no sería posible… la fidelidad de Demetri hacia nuestro clan estaba limitada exclusivamente a su condena. Una vez que terminara de cumplir su sentencia, probablemente no lo volveríamos a ver nunca más.

Justo cuando estaba por emitir mi opinión, Félix se acercó con un mensaje.

-Maestros, Demetri acaba de llegar de los Estados Unidos y trajo un acompañante. Solicita audiencia cuando antes.

-Bien, bien, que pase -Dijo Aro, siempre ansioso de conocer nuevos vampiros… siempre ansioso de ampliar su colección de superdotados.

Segundos después las puertas del salón se abrieron de par en par para dar paso a Demetri, acompañado por la creatura más deliciosa que he visto jamás.

De estatura media, su cabello castaño caía hasta su cintura rizándose suavemente en las puntas. Su rostro era perfectamente armonioso y su cuerpo tenía todas las curvas necesarias y en los lugares precisos.

Pero a simple vista sólo me pude enfocar en su mano en la de Demetri, aferrándose a él por confort y seguridad.

_Quién era esta mujer y a quién tengo que matar para hacerla mía?_

Inmediatamente usé mi don para testear el tipo de relación que mantenía con Demetri, pero por alguna razón no pude percibir nada. Es como si no estuvieran ahí.

-Demetri! Bienvenido! –Exclamó Aro –Quién es tu joven amiga? –Preguntó lo que todos queríamos saber. Alec y Félix la estaban cogiendo con la mirada sin vergüenza y Jane estaba a punto de electrocutarla con los ojos… literalmente.

-Maestros –Dijo Demetri haciendo una reverencia –Les presento a Isabella. Ella es la ex novia de Edward Cullen. Ellos terminaron su relación y la abandonaron a su suerte. Al no ser responsable de aquello le ofrecí la oportunidad de ser convertida como debieron hacer los Cullen y ella aceptó.

-Demetri –Dijo Aro fingiendo decepcionarse –Tú sabes que no tienes la autoridad para ofrecer ese tipo de tratos… tendremos que buscar un castigo adecuado para ti.

-Sí maestro –Dijo Demetri sin mostrar emoción. Pero Isabella era una historia completamente distinta…

-No! Es mi culpa! Castíguenme a mí! –Exclamó –Yo le rogué a Demetri que me convirtiera, siempre he querido ser vampiro y Demetri ha hecho un excelente trabajo enseñándome a comportarme…

-Evidentemente no te enseñó respeto –La interrumpió Cayo –Acaso no sabes quienes somos? –Preguntó haciéndole una seña a Jane, quién se concentró en ella entrecerrando los ojos… y no pasó nada.

Frustrada, Jane dirigió su ataque a Demetri, quién cayó de rodillas en agonía.

-Noooo! –Gritó Isabella y un potente rayo de luz azul se proyectó hacia Jane empujándola y aprisionándola contra el muro de roca. Demetri se puso de pié inmediatamente y rodeó con sus brazos a Isabella tratando de clamarla… Y a pesar de todos mis esfuerzos aún no pude determinar su relación.

-Maravilloso! –Exclamó Aro, extasiado ante el descubrimiento de los poderes de Isabella. Yo sonreí. Lo que Aro desea, Aro lo obtiene, y si Isabella se queda en Volterra, no demoraré demasiado en lograr hacerla mía.

-Tranquila Piękny… Shhhhh… -Dijo acariciando su cabello mientras ella escondía el rostro en su pecho.

-Dem… estás bien? Qué te estaba haciendo esa niña? –Preguntó Isabella enfureciendo a Jane aún más.

-Me estaba castigando Isabella… .Contestó Demetri -merezco el castigo por actuar sin preguntar a los maestros… Ahora, podrías liberar a Jane?

-No –Respondió ella –Si ella te quiere hacer daño la voy a dejar que se pudra contra el muro –Dijo mirando a Jane desafiante mientras Jane se esforzaba en electrocutarla sin resultados. La pared de luz azul la tenía completamente indefensa.

-Isabella –Dijo Demetri cambiando el tono a un más autoritario.

-Lo siento… -Dijo levantando el escudo, liberando a Jane.

-Cómo hiciste eso? –Preguntó Aro. Luego, dirigiéndose a Demetri, preguntó -Sabías que tu pupila tiene un don?

-No maestro –Dijo Demetri respetuosamente.

-Dame tu mano Demetri –Dijo Aro decidido a saber cada detalle de la vida de Isabella a través de los ojos de su creador. Demetri la extendió y aunque Aro se concentró por un momento, pronto exclamó.

-No veo nada! Es perfecto! Isabella, eres tú querida? Estás protegiendo a Demetri? –Preguntó.

-Sí –Respondió ella simplemente.

-Puedes levantar tu protección para permitirme ver el cumplimiento de la tarea de Dimitri? –Preguntó Amo amablemente, con ese tono que sólo usa con sus protegidos.

-No. No necesitas verlo. Estamos aquí, soy una vampiro, cumplimos con el trato. El resto no es de tu incumbencia. Y Jane, deja de tratar de electrocutarnos o te juro que te voy a aprisionar otra vez… y no te voy a dejar escapar tan fácilmente… -Amenazó.

Jane siseó furiosa y Alec atacó a Isabella con su poder. Lo pude ver como una neblina semitransparente, acercándose a Bella y Demetri, lenta y letal.

-Déjanos en paz niñito! –Dijo Isabella a Alec, que la miró furioso. No hay ofensa mayor para un hombre de más de 1000 años de edad que ser tratado como un niño por una mujer de unos 18 años –O vas a compartir jaula con tu hermanita –Amenazó.

-Basta! –Exclamó Aro cuando vio que Alec y Jane se disponían a atacar físicamente. Demetri asumió posición de pelea, listo para despedazarlos… Y lo habría logrado en un santiamén, los gemelos se confiaban demasiado en sus poderes y no sabían nada de lucha cuerpo a cuerpo.

Cayo y yo miramos la escena intrigados. En miles de años jamás habíamos visto algo semejante.

-Demetri, muestra a Isabella sus aposentos, me imagino que querrán comer y descansar después del viaje… Luego podremos conversar largo y tendido… -Dijo Aro tratando de calmar los ánimos. De pronto Demetri se había convertido en una amenaza muy real gracias a su protegida…

Y mis intenciones de conquistar a Isabella para mi goce personal, se convirtieron en la necesidad de alejarla de Demetri a costa… _Divide y vencerás,_ dice el dicho.

Ellos se tomaron nuevamente de la mano, Demetri hizo una breve reverencia en nuestra dirección e Isabella apenas un saludo de "paz" con sus dedos en V y se fueron por donde vinieron.

Esto se estaba poniendo realmente interesante.

…oOo…

**Demetri POV**

Sabía que me castigarían… era un riesgo que había asumido desde el principio y que valía la pena una y mil veces a cambio de los días que había pasado con Isabella, no solamente teniendo sexo, si no también conversando y bromeando. Ella es absolutamente irreverente y me hace sonreír más que cualquier otra persona en el mundo… creo que hasta tengo sentido del humor… quién lo hubiera pensado?

Pero mi castigo duró sólo un par de segundos, y luego Jane voló por los aires y se azotó contra el muro… y se fue todo a la mierda.

Isabella tenía un don, un increíble escudo que podía proyectar físicamente, lo que significó que desde ese momento se convirtió en el objetivo número uno de Aro. No la dejarían ir tan fácilmente.

Por otro lado, Marco, Félix y hasta Alec la miraban como si fueran a saltar y cogerla en cualquier minuto, lo que me tenía con los nervios de punta. Isabella es mía hasta que ella decida lo contrario.

Debo reconocer, eso sí, que esta es la primera vez que alguien me defiende desinteresadamente, y la entrega de Isabella me emocionó. Su desafío a Aro y los demás va mucho más allá de sus instintos como mi pupila… son aquellos de una mujer por su pareja.

Soy eso para ella? Es eso para mí? Somos una pareja? Lo dudo… somos amigos… soy su protector y su maestro… pero dudo que ella me llamaría su pareja… Mierda, este asunto me confunde más que nada…

…oOo…

Guié a Isabella de la mano por los corredores y tomamos el ascensor para subir a la torre donde se encontraba mi habitación. Sabía que las habitaciones contiguas estaban desocupadas, ya que el castillo es tan grande que todos preferimos algo de privacidad, usando habitaciones sin vecinos.

Pero yo necesitaba a Isabella cerca si pretendía protegerla.

-Esta es tu habitación, Piękny, si necesitas cualquier cosa, mi habitación está junto al lado y esta puerta de la esquina la conecta entre sí.

-Dem, no me dejes! –Dijo ella aferrándose a mí.

-No te voy a dejar pequeña… estaré a tu lado el tiempo que me necesites –Dije dándome cuenta de la verdad profunda escondida en esa sencilla frase. Estaría con ella y lo arriesgaría todo…

_Por que la amo._

-Quédate conmigo… ahora… -me pidió ella abrazándome.

No me pude resistir, la besé apasionadamente y cerré la gruesa puerta de madera tras de nosotros.

Isabella respondió a mi beso con entusiasmo y no pude menos que sentirme orgulloso… soy el único que se puede acercar a ella… el único que la puede tocar, el único al que ella protegerá.

Besé y lamí mi marca en su cuello, aquella que la trajo a esta nueva vida. Isabella se estremeció y yo la tomé en mis brazos y la llevé a la cama, desvistiéndola en el camino.

Ella no tuvo la misma paciencia y rasgó toda mi ropa por lo que llegamos a la cama completamente desnudos.

Decidí que necesitaba probar y besar cada centímetro de su cuerpo, y me embarqué en la tarea de besarla y lamerla de pies a cabeza, mordisqueando su costado, succionando sus pezones, acariciando cada centímetro de su piel.

-Oh Dem… te necesito… -Gimió ella temblando de anticipación.

-Me tienes Piękny, estoy aquí para complacerte… dime qué es lo que deseas y te lo daré… cualquier cosa que quieras es tuya… -Dije completamente en serio.

-A ti… dentro de mí Dem… por favor –Jadeó.

Demonios!

La abracé por detrás y nos acomodé acostados de lado en la cama. Puse una de sus piernas sobre las mías y la penetré lentamente mientras mis brazos la rodeaban y mi lengua recorría su cuello con besos húmedos y lametazos.

Nuestro ritmo esta vez no fue frenético… nos tomamos nuestro tiempo. Estar juntos de pronto se transformó no sólo en una carrera hacia un orgasmo, si no el disfrutar de nuestra cercanía, en disfrutar del confort que nos daba saber que nos teníamos el uno al otro.

En otras palabras, por primera vez le hice el amor a Isabella y me di cuenta de que necesitaba seguir haciéndolo una y otra vez por la eternidad. En algún momento de este extraño viaje me había enamorado de mi víctima.

Estábamos condenados.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**10 Reviews=Actualización**


	5. Vida en el castillo

**Ya, dije actualización a cambio de 10 reviews y ustedes cumplieron, así es que aquí está mi parte del trato.**

**Me he divertido horrores imaginando la vida en Volterra, espero que les guste lo que imagino y lo OOC de los personajes.**

**Algunos me han preguntado qué va a pasar en el futuro de esta historia, y mi respuesta es: No lo sé, la verdad es que esta historia la imagino a medida que la voy escribiendo, pero aun que supiera… cuál es la gracia en leer si ya saben lo que pasará?**

**Abrazos para todos y nos estamos leyendo!**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Capítulo 5**

Nena, nunca voy a ser un superhombre

y sueles dejarme solo

estoy abriendo el juego

un juego eléctrico

y sueles dejarme solo.

Ay, ay, ay

(sin respuesta)

El riesgo es el camino, es tan intenso

y sueles dejarme solo

afuera el frío embiste.

adentro el vértigo

y sueles dejarme solo.

_Sueles dejarme solo / Soda Stereo_

**Isabella POV**

Sabía que ir a Volterra sería una mala idea.

Lo supe desde que el Emo mentiroso de Edward Cullen me dijo que si yo algún día moría, él acudiría a los Voluri para arreglar su propia muerte.

Es hasta gracioso que el muy cretino me lo dijera un par de días antes de abandonarme sola en el bosque a mi suerte.

Sip, seguro que se suicidaría si yo moría! Já.

…oOo…

Los Volturi son un trío de viejos asquerosos, a pesar de que lucen guapos y jóvenes como cualquier otro vampiro…

Pero no es un asunto físico, es la vibra que percibo de ellos la que me dice que son unos viejos asquerosos, pervertidos e interesados.

Al menos Aro y Cayo están casados por lo que no me van a molestar o sus esposas les van a quemar sus partes privadas en el salón del trono frente a la corte completa, pero Marco? Ah… esa es otra historia.

Ese es un viejo asqueroso soltero que me coge con la mirada cada vez que me mira…

Y pareciera que este enorme castillo es una pequeña casita por cómo nos andamos topando en todos lados.

Lo mismo pasa con Félix y hasta con ese niñito tan raro, Alec.

Donde sea que voy, ahí están.

Voy a biblioteca? Aparece casualmente Marco.

Voy caminando por los pasillos? Choco "accidentalmente" con Félix.

Salgo a admirar los jardines del castillo? Pues ahí aparece Alec haciéndose el tonto como si fuera a leer un libro.

Y Demetri?

Pues al pobre lo mantienen ocupado día y noche y apenas si nos vemos… Y lo extraño! Lo extraño tanto! El es mi único amigo en el mundo, mi maestro y… y también mi amante, supongo.

No sé cómo llamar a nuestra relación, es como si fuéramos amigos con ventaja o algo así.

Bueno, lo que sea que somos lo extraño montones y me tengo que entretener sola en un castillo roñoso lleno de pervertidos.

Sé que me desean por mi don, sé que ellos creen que quien me enamore controlará mis poderes, pero se equivocan. Yo nunca me voy a enamorar!

Isabella no se enamora, Isabella usa a los hombres!... Bueno, a todos menos a Demetri, con él es distinto…

…oOo…

-Buenos días Jane –Saludo dulcemente.

-… -No hay respuesta. La niñita malcriada nunca responde cuando la trato bien. En lugar de saludar, trata de electrocutarme.

-Oh, pobre Janey… aún no logras freírme con tu "don" –Digo marcando las comillas con mis manos para mayor efectividad. Mi sarcasmo es conocido por todos, pero sólo Dem lo aprecia.

Siento contra mi escudo un leve cosquilleo, pero con un sabor distinto… Alec tratando de dejarme ciega.

-Llegó el hermanito! Yay! Ahora todos podemos jugar! –Aplaudo entusiasmada -Me estás tratando de cegar Alec? Porque te lo advierto, ni aunque te resultara saldría contigo…

Escucho las carcajadas de Félix en la habitación del lado.

Félix no tiene ningún don, es simplemente grandote y un buen luchador. No me impresiona, no es más ni mejor que Emmett… el único Cullen que extraño.

Alec toma la mano de Jane y se retiran indignados. Yo los observo con curiosidad… Siempre me dan la impresión de ser unos hermanos con una relación un poco incestuosa.

Supongo que está bien, ya que nadie que no sea un pedófilo los miraría 2 veces.

…oOo…

-Agh! –Exclamo cuando Demetri me aprisiona contra el suelo –Otra vez!

-Paciencia Piękny, ya te va a resultar… Así como ves, ya luchas mejor que casi toda la guardia.

-Quiero patear el trasero de TODA la guardia –Respondo decidida –Y sin usar mi don!

-Bien –Dice Dem en modo de tutor –Posiciones… ataca! –Me ordena

-Agh! Mierda!–Exclamo al caer al suelo con Demetri sobre mí. Esa posición me da muy buenas ideas, pero nosotros nunca nos mostramos más que amigables en la corte. Mi don protege nuestra privacidad y eso para mí es sagrado.

Nadie tiene por qué saber que cogemos como los dioses.

-Otra vez! –Exclamo.

…oOo…

-Por décima quinta vez Aro, no me voy a unir a la guardia! Y menos si Renata sigue tratando de joderme con su don!

-Renata, querida, detente por favor –Dice Aro con voz tranquila, como si se esperara mi negativa. Renata lo mira ofendida, seguro fue él mismo el que le dio la orden de tratar de intentar quebrar mi lazo con Demetri.

-Aro mientras no dejes de tratar de manipularme, no hay trato, y como nunca vas a dejar de tratar de manejar las vidas de los demás porque es tu pasatiempo favorito, entonces mi respuesta sigue siendo no.

-Aw! Isabella no tienes para qué enojarte…

-No me enojo, me exaspero. Ahora con permiso, me retiro –Dije caminando hacia la puerta del salón.

-Ni siquiera te quedas a almorzar? –Preguntó en un puchero repugnante que me dieron aún más ganas de huir lo más lejos posible.

-Nop, yo soy un vampiro de verdad, cazo mi propia cena. Además no me gusta comer ancianitos… saben a medicina para el resfrío.

…oOo…

-Dem, me quiero ir de aquí! Me tienen harta! –Exclamo.

-Si quieres irte no te detendré Piękny, es tu decisión -Dijo él súbitamente serio.

-Me refiero a irnos juntos polaco tarado! –Le respondo exasperada de que siga asumiendo que se va a deshacer de mí. Él sonríe.

-Qué quieres que haga? No me fío fácilmente de estadounidenses malcriadas.

-Pero en serio Dem, yo sé que tampoco lo soportas… sé que odias la vida en el castillo…

-Bueno, las cosas en el castillo han mejorado bastante desde que tú estás aquí.

-Gracias –Digo acariciando su hermoso rostro –Pero tú sabes de lo que hablo… todos quieren tratar de controlarme, de tentarme para que me quede para siempre.. hoy Renata trató de romper nuestro lazo!

-Pero no lo logró –Dijo Dem abrazándome –Tranquila Piękny, ya falta poco para que mi condena acabe. Mientras… qué te parece un viaje a Méjico y a Los Estados Unidos?

-A Méjico? En serio?

-Bueno, yo tengo que ir a disolver un ejército de neófitos que se ha formado en la frontera junto con Félix y los gemelos, pero al menos significaría una oportunidad de salir del castillo y a lo mejor hasta la posibilidad de pelear cuerpo a cuerpo con alguno de ellos –Me guiñó un ojo.

-De verdad crees que estoy lista? –Pregunté esperanzada.

-Lo creo Piękny… además tienes tu don para protegerte… y en último caso me tienes a mí.

-Yay! Gracias Dem, me encantaría ir a Méjico contigo!

…oOo…

**Marco POV**

Isabella ha rehusado mis avances, lo que me molesta profundamente. En mi calidad de miembro de la realeza no muchas mujeres (ni hombres, para el caso) se niegan a compartir mi cama… excepto por ella.

Isabella es totalmente intocable, no sólo por su maravilloso don, o porque Aro la adoptó como su protegida (contra su voluntad), si no que por ese odioso sarcasmo propio de la juventud actual, ya que pareciera que está constantemente riéndose de nosotros, aún cuando habla en serio.

Y eso me hace desearla aún más.

Tal vez si enviamos a Demetri con Félix y los gemelos a acabar con el ejército de neófitos en América podríamos matar a dos pájaros de un tiro: quitar a Demetri la protección de Isabella, con lo que por fin recibiría su merecido por su desobediencia, e Isabella se quedaría sola en la corte, lista para aceptar mis avances.

…oOo…

-Permiso Maestros –Dijo Demetri respetuosamente.

-Hola a todos –Dijo Isabella, que entró al salón del trono usando jeans ajustados, zapatillas de lona de colores, y una camiseta de color verde limón que tenía escrito "MUÉRDEME!". Pequeña irreverente, le importa un carajo que se esté presentando a una audiencia con la realeza.

-Isabella, preciosa, es un agrado verte! –Dijo Aro eternamente entusiasmado. Cayo nos miró a todos con su eterna expresión de aburrimiento y yo sentí i erección crecer, obligándome a removerme en mi asiento.

-Ajá… por qué nos llamaron? –Contestó ella ignorando sus halagos.

-Bien, bien, iremos directo al grano. Los llamamos por que Demetri tendrá que acudir a solucionar el problema de los neófitos en la frontera entre Méjico y Estados Unidos, por lo que deseábamos extenderte oficialmente nuestra invitación para quedarte con nosotros por el tiempo que lo desees, ya no como invitada de Demetri, si no como invitada real –Dijo Aro.

_Y si Demetri muere en la pasada, te quedarás con nosotros para siempre_, le faltó agregar.

-Oh! Ok… gracias, supongo, pero Dem y yo vamos a ir juntos a Méjico. Me muero por conocer Cozumel! –Dijo ella entusiasmada.

-Isabella, Demetri no va de vacaciones –Dije yo, molesto de que me perdería la oportunidad de verla usando un bikini.

-Él no, pero yo sí. Y quiero ir a Cozumel! –Exclamó ella cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho.

-Isabella… puede que no sea seguro para ti andar por ahí sola… -Dijo Aro.

-Aro, dime una cosa… soy una prisionera?

-No.

-Cometí algún crimen?

-No.

-Soy libre de ir y venir?

-Si.

-Entonces no veo cual es el problema! Quiero ir a Méjico con Demetri y no me voy a separar de él porque no recibo órdenes de ustedes… él es la única persona en la que confío, y no lo voy a dejar viajar solo y a merced de los gemelos diabólicos y Félix.

-Entonces no es que temas por tu propia seguridad? –Pregunté yo.

-Nop, nadie se me puede acercar sin que yo lo desee y eso ustedes lo saben –Dijo mirando a Félix, que había sido azotado contra la pared en más de una ocasión.

-Ok, supongo que no tenemos autoridad para prohibirte viajar donde lo desees Isabella, pero por favor ten mucho cuidado, no podemos dejar que nada te pase.

-Lo sé… no podemos perder la oportunidad de usarme en tu ejército de superdotados… y Félix –Dijo Isabella lanzando un doloroso dardo a Félix, que odiaba ser el único sin talentos especiales –Eso es todo? –Preguntó.

-Si Isabella, eso es todo, pueden retirarse –Dijo Aro, derrotado. Increíble, esta niña es inquebrantable!

-Vamos Dem, tenemos que ir de compras, quiero que me ayudes a elegir un bikini –Dijo y todos los hombres presentes nos reacomodamos en nuestros asientos.

…oOo…

**Demetri POV**

Isabella me arrastró a una de las tiendas del centro de Volterra para que la ayudara a elegir sus trajes de baño.

Si bien es una tarea que me pareció tediosa en teoría, lo que no me esperaba es el desfile de modas que ella decidió llevar a cabo, dejándome elegir por ella los modelos que mejor le quedaran.

Con ese cuerpo todo le queda bien, por lo que decidí llevar uno de cada uno y correr de vuelta al castillo para poder cogerla como corresponde.

Decidí que Méjico será un buen lugar para declararle mis sentimientos, siempre que pueda lograr un rato a solas con ella teniendo que llevar a Félix y los gemelos como lastre.

…oOo…

-Isabella, creo que tenemos que hablar de algunas cosas… -Le dije antes de partir al aeropuerto.

-Dime Dem –Dijo ella mirándome atentamente a los ojos.

-Creo que en general ya has aprendido todo lo que te puedo enseñar… tienes un buen control de tu sed, sabes pelear y usar tu don, conoces las reglas de nuestro mundo…

-Me quieres dejar? –Preguntó abrazándose el pecho.

-No Piękny, cuantas veces te lo tengo que repetir? No por que quiera conversar significa que te voy a dejar!

-Ok, ok, lo siento, continúa.

-Como te estaba diciendo, te he enseñado casi todo lo que necesitas saber, pero te queda una cosa por aprender y es el respeto por tus mayores.

-Yo te respeto! –Exclamó de inmediato.

-A mí si Isabella, pero no a los Maestros.

-Agh! Tropa de viejos babosos y degenerados! –Exclamó. Yo debí luchar para reprimir mi sonrisa.

-Eso es exactamente de lo que te estoy hablando Isabella. No puedes hablar así de los reyes, es peligroso!

-Nunca me van a poder hacer nada si no me pueden tocar –Dijo ella confiada.

-A ti no, pero qué hay de quienes amas? Qué hay de tus padres tus amigos?

-No se atreverían! –Exclamó.

-Si se atreverían Piękny, ellos son capaces de lo que sea con tal de obtener lo que desean, así es que yo no sería tan abiertamente agresiva si fuera tu… más bien debes cuidar lo que dices y actuar de manera inteligente, hacerlos creer que están ganando la partida, entiendes?

-Si Dem… gracias, lo siento…

-Está bien Piękny, eres joven y aún tienes mucho que aprender –Respondí besando sus dulces labios.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Qué tal? Nos sigue gustando la historia? Espero que sí!**

**No olviden dejar sus comentarios.**


	6. La misión

**Hola a todos! Nuevo capítulo gracias a la insistencia de Rossy04. Para que vean que les hago caso en sus peticiones y sugerencias…**

**Camu me escribió el capítulo pasado : "No sé si te confundiste o lo pusiste a propósito pero Renata en la saga tiene como don un escudo físico y Chelsea es la que puede manipular las relaciones"**

**Mi respuesta: Lo siento! no fue a propósito. Gracias Camu por señalar mi error!**

**Ojalá disfruten de este nuevo capítulo y comenten y me pidan lo que quieran leer a continuación en esta historia que pronto llegará a su fin (recuerden que se suponía que sería un one shot).**

**Todo mi cariño, R.**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Capítulo 6**

…Yes I like Pina Coladas  
>And getting caught in the rain<br>I'm not much into health food  
>I am into champagne<br>I've got to meet you by tomorrow noon  
>And cut through all this red-tape<br>At a bar called O'Malley's  
>Where we'll plan our escape...<p>

…That you like Pina Coladas  
>Getting caught in the rain<br>And the feel of the ocean  
>And the taste of champagne<br>If you'd like making love at midnight  
>In the dunes of the Cape<br>You're the lady I've looked for  
>Come with me and escape…<p>

_Escape / Rupert Holmes_

**Bella POV**

Lo mejor de viajar con los Volturi son los jets privados… espectacular!

Lo malo… bueno, es viajar _con_ los Volturi.

Demetri y yo nos sentamos en un extremo del avión y Félix y los gemelos en otro… pero Alec y Félix se sentaron mirándome de frente, lo que significó horas de ser cogida con sus ojos y sufrir intentos de homicidio por parte de Jane. Pequeña bruja, si no fuera porque estamos a miles de pies de altura ya la tendría aplastada contra las paredes del avión.

Dem y yo pasamos el tiempo conversando sobre nuestras respectivas infancias. Le conté sobre cómo fue crecer en Phenix, sobre los colores del atardecer y el olor a creosota en el desierto… sobre el calor y cómo la luz era más amarilla y los atardeceres más hermosos. Le conté sobre las locuras de mi madre y de cómo eso me obligó a madurar antes de tiempo, haciéndome cardo de comprar y preparar la comida, pagar las cuentas y hasta asegurarme de que Renee usara métodos anticonceptivos con sus múltiples parejas.

Luego le conté sobre mi mudanza a Forks, sobre el shock que me produjo la humedad y el verdor del paisaje, como aún como vampira odiaba el frío… y le conté sobre Charlie, que dentro de sus limitaciones fue el mejor padre que pude haber soñado.

Y luego fue el turno de Dem…

Demetri me contó que nació en Dziwnów Polonia, junto al mar Báltico y cerca de la frontera con Alemania en el año 1737 en medio de un convulsionado clima político. Era hijo de una familia acomodada de nobles de segunda clase pero buenas conexiones, y que gracias al amor de sus padres su niñez fue tranquila y feliz.

Tenía 4 hermanas, 3 de las cuales eran mayores, pero Dem sólo recuerda con claridad a la menor, Bognana, que era la más cercana en edad y su protegida. Era también la más cariñosa con él.

Dem sonrió soñadoramente al hablar de ella, y me dijo que el nombre de su hermana significa "regalo de Dios", pero que él usaba un diminutivo y la llamaba Bogna.

Como único varón y legítimo heredero, la vida de Demetri fue planeada desde muy joven, y su compromiso con la hija de un barón de una localidad vecina que no tenía hijos varones, se llevó a cabo cuando él contaba sólo con sólo 13 años y Eliza su novia, 11.

El matrimonio fue un gran acontecimiento en la comarca y se realizó cuando Dem cumplió los 17 años y su novia los 15. Afortunadamente fue un matrimonio feliz y fructífero, tuvieron 3 hijos, 2 niñas y un varón.

Demetri con los años de convivencia aprendió a amar a Eliza, y a pesar de que el matrimonio había sigo arreglado, ambos disfrutaron de varios años de paz y armonía.

Pero todo eso cambiaría durante una expedición de cacería en la que Dem se internó demasiado en el bosque siguiendo a su presa (ya desde ese entonces Dem era un dotado rastreador), y se encontró con un vampiro que lo atacó y abandonó a su suerte dándolo por muerto.

3 días después, a sus 24 años, Demetri despertó como vampiro.

Al principio sació su sed con animales, pero a medida que se fue acercando a las zonas habitadas por humanos su dieta cambió por la vampírica tradicional, y cuando se sintió en control suficiente, Demetri viajó a Dziwnów para intentar recuperar a su familia.

Eliza lo aceptó con los brazos abiertos a pesar de que obviamente su marido había cambiado. Ella amaba a la persona, no sólo al humano, y por un breve tiempo volvieron a ser felices.

Demetri se alimentaba en poblaciones aledañas pero la desaparición de todas esas personas de las cuales Dem se alimentaba comenzó a llamar la atención de los Volturi, hasta que éstos se decidieron a darle una visita.

Demetri fue enfrentado a la alternativa de convertir a su mujer por saber demasiado, pero él no fue capaz de hacerlo y dejar a sus hijos huérfanos, por lo que fue castigado con 250 años de esclavitud con los Volturi, castigo que Dem aceptó sin chistar pensando que así protegería a su familia.

De lo que no se enteró inmediatamente fue de que Eliza y sus hijos pagaron de todos modos. Fueron asesinados y su casa convertida en ceniza.

Cuando Dem llegó a esa parte de la historia, la relató fríamente, carente de emoción… pero yo sollocé por él en sus brazos, mi corazón rompiéndose mil veces por su fallido amor con su esposa, la bella y gentil Eliza.

…oOo…

Nuestro avión aterrizó en el aeropuerto de Piedras Negras por la noche, y nos reunimos con nuestro informante local, un guapo vampiro llamado Francisco que perteneció antiguamente a la guardia, pero ahora estaba retirado y trabajaba con los Volturi sólo en trabajos free lance como este.

Francisco tenía un don muy interesante, ya que podía manejar el fuego, lo que lo convertía en un enemigo letal.

Desde el aeropuerto nos dirigimos de inmediato hacia Puerta Colorada, lo que nos tomó unos 45 minutos, y una vez ahí Demetri se dirigió a investigar mientras nosotros esperábamos en el jeep por su reporte.

Yo odié separarme de Dem, y más aún en condiciones potencialmente peligrosas, pero no había nada qué hacer… Este es su trabajo y yo debía hacerle las cosas tan fáciles como fuera posible.

Una hora después Dem apareció, me besó en los labios (cabreando a Alec, Félix y hasta a Francisco) y procedió a informarnos.

-Son 27 neófitos, todos alojados en un galpón a la salida del pueblo. Su creadora es una tal María, que por lo que tengo entendido es reincidente en este crimen, por lo tanto tendremos que eliminarla con un castigo ejemplar.

Tiene 2 segundos al mando, Rutilio y Dámaso. No sé si alguno de ellos tiene dones especiales.

Hay cuerpos humanos y olor a sangre fresca, por lo que imagino que están todos bien alimentados…

Creo que deberíamos simplemente incendiar el galpón y acabar con todos de una buena vez, no hay necesidad de luchar cuerpo a cuerpo teniendo de nuestro lado a Francisco y a Isabella… No quiero tomar riesgos innecesarios –Finalizó Dem.

-A mí? –Pregunté.

-Si Isabella, tú puedes encerrar el galpón en tu escudo y Francisco lo puede incendiar. De ese modo evitamos el riesgo de que alguno escape y dañe a la población humana.

-Oh… si, supongo que puedo intentarlo… -Dije concentrándome –Francisco, dame la mano –Dije pensando que el contacto físico nos ayudaría a trabajar juntos, y él obedeció –Incendia ese cactus –Le dije apuntando a un cactus que se encontraba a unos 50 metros de distancia.

Francisco se concentró… y no pasó nada.

-Qué demonios sucede? –Preguntó molesto.

-Lo estaba protegiendo con mi escudo –Respondí sonriendo. Dem tenía la mirada fija en nuestras manos unidas, pero no dijo nada.

-Ahora inténtalo de nuevo –Le dije y el cactus se incendió. Activé mi escudo tratando de hacerlo poroso para que el fuego no se extinguiera por falta de oxígeno, pero en cuanto cubrí el cactus el fuego se extinguió.

Lo intentamos varias veces, y luego de varios ensayos, lo logré. El cactus se incendió y yo lo encerré con mi escudo. Demetri le lanzó piedras y estas rebotaron en la burbuja azul.

-Estamos listos! –Exclamé feliz de haber aprendido un poco más de mi don.

-Y nosotros qué vamos a hacer? Preguntó Félix.

-Vean y aprendan –Respondió Dem con una sonrisa condescendiente.

…oOo…

El asesinato en masa del que fui parte es algo en lo que no quiero pensar demasiado. Tal como imagino que hacen los soldados profesionales, traté de enfocarme en el bien mayor, en todas las vidas que nuestra acción protegería.

La única que realmente disfruté ver arder fue a la líder, una tal María que fue la que organizó a este ejército por sus simples ansias de poder.

Francisco se encargó de que el fuego fuera de suficiente intensidad como para que no quedaran rastros ni cuerpos de quienes habían muerto, humanos y vampiros por igual, y yo me encargué concienzudamente de que el fuego no se propagara.

Ya que habíamos terminado con nuestra tarea en menos tiempo del que estaba previsto, le dije a Dem

-Creo que es hora de tomar nuestras cosas e irnos a Cozumel.

-Los maestros no lo van a aprobar.

-Tienes tu celular?

-Si.

-Dámelo –Dije extendiendo su mano. Busqué el número de la recepción y nos contestó Gianna. Le pedí hablar con Aro inmediatamente y una vez que conectó la llamada procedí a explicar a Aro sobre los eventos de la noche en detalle y sobre el éxito de nuestra misión

–Y por eso –Finalicé –Creo que nos merecemos un premio. Queremos 4 días libres para hacer lo que se nos antoje.

-Isabella querida, estoy taaan orgulloso de ti, pero así no es como funcionan las cosas, la guardia sólo cumplía con su deber…

-Por eso es que se te van los empleados Aro, eres un explotador. Jane y Alec se merecen ir a conocer Disneylandia y Félix quiere hacer… Mmmmmh… lo que sea que Félix hace. Y con respecto a Dem y a mí, nos vamos a Cozumel. Me lo debes Aro, hicimos un trabajo excelente!

-En cuatro días los quiero a todos de vuelta en el castillo Isabella, sin excepciones ni excusas! –Dijo tratando de hacerse el duro.

-Señor, sí señor! –Exclamé cuadrándome y dándole un saludo militar al teléfono.

-No te burles de tu rey Isabella –Dijo Aro sonando divertido.

-Nunca, mi rey! –Dije burlándome un poco más. Demetri me frunció el ceño, Francisco abrió los ojos como platos, los gemelos trataron de matarme con sus dones y Félix tosió para disimular una carcajada. _Buen intento, idiota, los vampiros no tosemos!_

-Ok, ok –Dijo Aro usando una de mis expresiones favoritas–Nos vemos en 4 días.

-Gracias mi rey! –Dije y colgué –Ok niñatos, dejen de tratar de matarme o los voy a castigar en una burbuja y no podrán ir a Disney ni conocer al pato Donald –Amenacé –Ha sido un gusto conocerte y trabajar contigo, Francisco, espero verte más adelante –Dije extendiéndole mi mano –Félix, me imagino que te encontraremos borracho en un burdel por ahí… Lo que sea que hagas, en 4 días exactos nos reuniremos en el aeropuerto de Piedras Negras. Estamos de acuerdo?

La guardia asintió y Dem tomó mi mano.

-Vámonos Piękny, no tenemos mucho tiempo… -Y con un gesto de despedida a los demás, tomamos nuestras respectivas mochilas del jeep y echamos a correr. Cuando llegamos a la altura de Playa del Carmen nos lanzamos al agua y nadamos hasta llegar a Cozumel.

Como recién estaba amaneciendo nos cambiamos de ropa a trajes de baño y una solera en mi caso y una camiseta en el de Demetri, y nos dirigimos al hotel que yo había reservado desde Volterra.

Se trataba de un grupo de cabañitas blancas con techo de paja, completamente independientes y desparramadas entre jardines con fuentes y palmeras, dándonos la privacidad que necesitábamos.

Una vez que hubimos hecho el check inn nos dirigimos a nuestra cabaña, que resultó ser pequeña e ideal para nuestras necesidades. En cuanto el botones se hubo retirado (con una generosa propina), salté a los brazos de Dem y le pregunté

-Te gusta Dem? Elegí bien? –Dije besando suavemente sus labios.

-Perfecto, Piękny, lo has hecho maravillosamente bien… -Y me besó apasionadamente, y cualquier conversación que tuviera en mente quedó olvidada cuando su lengua comenzó a explorar mi boca… Mmmmmh… me encanta estar de vacaciones!

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Ok, qué les pareció? Nuestra Bella se está haciendo cada vez más poderosa! **

**En mi blog pueden encontrar fotos de la cabaña y la playa en "Condenados, extras"**

**En el sur de Chile hace un frío horroroso, y yo ahora lo único que quiero es tomar mis maletas y escapar a Cozumel con un vampiro polaco que me susurre cochinadas al oído!**

**Comenten!**


	7. Malentendidos

**Hola a todos! Por fiiiiin otro capítulo de Condenados! Super atrasado, lo sé, pero es que estaba con la cabeza ocupada en mis otras historias…**

**Les cuento que terminaré esta historia antes de comenzar a escribir la próxima, así es que aún tienen tiempo para votar en la encuesta de mi perfil ¿sobre qué pareja debería escribir a continuación?**

**No dejen de compartir sus opiniones, un abrazo grande y que disfruten!**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Capítulo 7**

Un nuevo acorde  
>te hace mirarme a los ojos<br>Aún tengo al sol  
>para besar tu sombra<br>Hoy caí  
>al dejarte sola<br>ya pagué  
>por quebrar la calma<p>

_Ángel eléctrico / Soda Stereo_

**Bella POV**

Demetri y yo gozamos muchísimo de nuestras pequeñas vacaciones… De día hacíamos el amor en la cabaña o en alguna playa solitaria y por la noche salíamos a bailar o beber a distintos clubs y bares.

Ser vampira me estaba resultando cada vez más divertido, y a pesar de que sólo pudimos gozar de nuestras vacaciones por 3 días, fueron 3 días maravillosos e inolvidables.

El último día, cuando ya nos estábamos preparando para irnos, Demetri tomó mi mano y me sentó en la cama con él.

-Isabella… tenemos que hablar… -Me dijo, con el rostro serio.

-De qué? Hice algo mal? –Pregunté… no recordaba haber hecho algo mal, pero quién sabe, después de todo soy una vampira neófita come-humanos, no un angelito.

-No… no has hecho nada mal… es sólo que quisiera conversar contigo antes… antes de reunirnos con los demás, y en especial antes de regresar a Volterra –Dijo Dem más serio que de costumbre.

-Dime –Dije cubriendo su mano con la mía –Lo que sea que tienes que decir, puedes hacerlo, después de todo por algo somos amigos verdad? –Dije sonriendo, tratando de relajar los ánimos un poco.

-Si Piękny, somos amigos… eso es justamente de lo que quiero hablarte –Dijo serena, pero seriamente.

-No… no quieres seguir siendo mi amigo? –Pregunté aterrada. Por dios no! Si Dem me deja no tendré a nadie en el mundo conmigo, y terminaré algún día casándome con el asqueroso de Marco o el baboso de Félix…

-No Piękny… nosotros ya no podemos seguir siendo amigos… -Dijo Demetri luciendo derrotado.

-Pero Dem! No me puedes dejar sola! Por favor! Dem, yo te necesito, te juro que me voy a portar mejor… yo… -Dije patéticamente, interrumpiéndolo… _Qué haría yo sin él?_

-Déjame terminar Isabella! –Dijo firmemente –No podemos seguir siendo amigos por que la relación que tenemos tú y yo no es de amigos… tú y yo somos amantes, y tú bien lo sabes…

-Yo… -No supe qué decir.

-Pero no es eso lo que quiero para nosotros. Todos los vampiros que te conocen te desean y yo no tengo cómo protegerte porque nuestra relación oficialmente no existe. Oficialmente no soy nadie en tu vida. Por eso te doy la opción Isabella… O formalizamos nuestra relación o hasta aquí llegamos.

-Pero… pero… -Qué me estaba pidiendo? Ser su novia? Pero si él no me ama! Es sólo un asunto de territorialidad? Me desea suya para que los demás no puedan poseerme?

-Decide Isabella… o estamos juntos oficialmente o no lo estamos para nada. No quiero que sientas ningún compromiso hacia mí como tu creador, te estoy hablando de igual a igual, y necesito una decisión.

-Yo… -_Yo te amo_ –Yo no quiero perderte… -Dije.

-Bien, entonces oficialmente serás mi novia? –Preguntó él aún sin sonreír.

-Si Dem… Si así lo deseas, soy tu novia… -Dije desilusionada. Qué clase de proposición era esa? Yo sabía que Dem simplemente me tenía algo de cariño, pero siempre ha sido tan dulce, tan tierno conmigo… y luego me sale con esa proposición, tan fría, como si estuviéramos discutiendo sobre negocios en lugar de nuestras vidas en común…

-Bien Piękny, ahora voy a salir por unos momentos, necesito despejar un poco mi cabeza antes de regresar a Italia.

-Sí… está bien –Dije. Él me besó en la frente y desapareció.

…oOo…

**Demetri POV**

Estos días a solas con Isabella habían sido con mucho los mejores de mi vida; ella es tan libre y espontánea que me obliga a divertirme y a relajarme, algo que no había hecho en siglos.

Pero la preocupación estaba siempre en mi mente… qué pasaría cuando Bella y yo regresáramos al castillo? Mi tiempo en Volterra se estaba acercando a su fin y los maestros la deseaban como parte de la guardia… yo no tenía cómo protegerla si no formalizábamos nuestra relación. El problema es que yo no estaba seguro de que ella quisiera estar conmigo de esa manera, por lo que terminé hablando con ella en el último momento posible para no arruinar nuestras mini-vacaciones.

Y claro, como el imbécil sin habilidades de entablar relaciones interpersonales que soy, le planteé todo como si estuviéramos hablando de la fusión de dos bancos en lugar de revelarle mis sentimientos… temí demasiado al rechazo, por lo que en lugar de confesarle mi amor la dejé triste y confundida y huí de nuestra cabaña.

Mierda! Cómo me las arreglé para lograr en una sola conversación hacerla mi novia y distanciar nuestra relación al mismo tiempo?

Regresé a la cabaña después de sólo 10 minutos, no quería estar separado de Isabella y necesitaba pedirle perdón por mi estupidez… si ella no me amaba de vuelta al menos lo habría intentado, verdad?

Desde unos 30 metros de distancia, la pude oír… Isabella estaba llorando.

Corrí hacia la cabaña y abrí la puerta, y me encontré a Isabella arrodillada en el suelo, sollozando sin lágrimas. En un segundo la tuve en mis brazos y comencé a mecerla mientras con mis labios besaba su cabello.

-Piękny, qué ocurre? Es algo que dije? –Le pregunté.

-No es nada Demetri –Dijo poniéndose rígida Ella nunca me llama por mi nombre completo, siempre me dice "Dem"… realmente debía estar herida.

-No me ocultes nada Isabella… por favor… -Le rogué.

-No! Está claro que para ti no significo nada más que una posesión… Déjame en paz! –Dijo debatiéndose entre mis brazos.

-Una posesión? Piękny tú no eres una cosa para poseer! –Exclamé horrorizado de que ella pudiera pensar eso de mis sentimientos hacia ella.

-Entonces por qué saliste ahora con eso de que quieres que sea tu novia? Para refregárselo a todo el mundo en la cara! Para ganarle la partida a los demás!

-Piękny lo siento por no haberte dicho las cosas de la manera adecuada… No sé hacer estas cosas, tú para mí eres… -No tuve palabras para definirla -Piękny yo te amo -concluí.

-De verdad? –Dijo mirándome otra vez.

-Si Isabella… te amo más que a nada en el mundo, y soy un imbécil por no habértelo dicho antes, pero pensé que sólo te haría sentir incómoda si tu no compartías los mismos sentimientos hacia mí.

-Dem… -Dijo mirándome a los ojos y acariciando mi rostro con una de sus manos –Yo también te amo.

-Isabella –Dije más triste aún –No tienes que mentirme para hacerme sentir mejor…

-Aaaaagh! Polaco tarado! –Exclamó furiosa poniéndose de pié -Te estoy diciendo que te amo, no por que deba hacerlo, no por interés ni por miedo a estar sola… sino porque de verdad lo siento!

-Me prometes que no es por sentido del deber o algo por el estilo? –Pregunté sintiendo mi corazón henchirse de esperanza.

-Te lo juro Dem –Dijo arrodillándole en el suelo junto a mí. Yo tomé su hermoso rostro entre mis manos la besé tratando de verter en usa sola caricia toda la profundidad de mis sentimientos.

-Te amo Piękny.

-Te amo Dem.

…oOo…

Hicimos el amor una vez más antes de partir y entonces fue nuestro turno de correr hacia Piedras Negras a encontrarnos con los gemelos y Félix en el aeropuerto.

Al llegar al avión nos sentamos juntos Isabella y yo, tomados de la mano como cualquier pareja de enamorados.

Alec y Jane llegaron a continuación. Traían bolsas rebosantes de productos Disney y aunque trataron de esconderlo, se veían felices… Mi Isabella tenía razón, todos necesitábamos tiempo fuera del castillo sólo para relajarnos.

Félix se veía que venía con resaca, pero traía una sonrisa de satisfacción plasmada en el rostro. Seguro se había comido a un par de prostitutas en sus vacaciones.

El vuelo fue tranquilo y pasamos el tiempo conversando sobre nuestras distintas actividades. Félix y Alec se comportaron un poco raros al principio al vernos tan cariñosos a Isabella y a mí, pero pronto Isabella les contagió su entusiasmo e hizo que Jane y Alec le contaran de su paseo por Disney, por Epcot Center y por Universal Studios.

Félix nos relató con lujo de detalle sus escapadas sexuales, e Isabella les habló de las playas, los clubes que visitamos y de los deliciosos turistas que nos comimos.

…oOo…

Al llegar al castillo apenas habíamos entrado en nuestras habitaciones cuando apareció Giuliana a tocar la puerta.

-Félix, Isabella, los maestros desean verlos –Dijo aún nerviosa de estar cerca de Bella, quién se relamía notoriamente cada vez que estaba en su presencia.

-Sabes de qué se trata? –Pregunté.

-No, pero si fuera tú, me apuraría, el maestro Aro está especialmente ansioso -Respondió

-Vamos Piękny, se acabaron las vacaciones –Dije a Isabella.

-Oooow! Un beso más! –Me pidió saltando a mis brazos y rodeando mi cintura con sus piernas.

-Los que quieras Isabella –Dije besándola frente a Giuliana, que nos miraba atónita.

Nos dirigimos rápidamente al salón del trono, y entramos tomados de la mano. Sería el momento de enfrentar a los reyes.

-Isabella querida! Exclamó Aro levantándose de su silla para saludar a su nueva favorita. Isabella le sonrió y le extendió la mano, pero Aro trató de besarla en la cara, ante lo que Isabella retrocedió.

-Hey! Sin tocar –Exclamó.

-Pero Isabella, querida, Demetri te está tocando, sin duda querrás saludarnos como corresponde –Dijo Aro decepcionado.

-Dem es mi novio –Dijo ella para shock de los tres. Marco lució como si estuviera listo para lanzarse a mi garganta en cualquier momento, pero me imagino que sólo la reacción de Isabella a un ataque hacia mí lo detenía –Además –Agregó ella –La manera correcta de saludar a la realeza es con una reverencia –Dijo haciendo una exagerada reverencia.

-Felicitaciones Demetri! Isabella, tu nunca dejas de sorprendernos –Dijo Aro –Así es que Demetri es el suertudo que se robó tu corazón… -Dijo pensativo.

-Sip –Dijo ella –Pero para qué nos llamaron con tanta urgencia?

-Oh claro, claro… tenemos una propuesta que hacerte, y nos gustaría que la consideraras seriamente antes de responder… -Dijo Aro.

-De qué se trata? –Preguntó Isabella.

-Bien, lo hemos estado discutiendo, mis hermanos y yo, y creemos que ha llegado el momento de renovarnos… adaptarnos a los tiempos, me entiendes?

-Si… y qué tengo yo que ver con eso? –Preguntó Isabella, suspicaz.

-Bien, pues que como reyes del mundo vampírico, hemos decidido añadir un nuevo miembro a nuestro gobierno… y queremos que ese miembro seas tú, en calidad de Princesa –Dijo Aro sonriente y expectante.

-QUE? –Exclamó Isabella. Yo estaba demasiado atónito para hablar. En milenios y milenios que habían vivido los Volturi, jamás habían permitido a nadie involucrarse en su gobierno, mucho menos a una mujer, que para ellos tenían la calidad de objetos decorativos o simplemente útiles.

-Como lo oíste, mi querida, queremos que seas miembro de la realeza… pero no nos respondas ahora, piénsalo con calma, que para eso hay tiempo…

-O…Ok… -Dijo ella aún atónita.

-Oh! Y algo más! Como posible miembro de la realeza necesitarás protección especial, por lo que te hemos asignado un guardaespaldas privado, el miembro más reciente de la guardia.

-No creo necesitar a un guardaespaldas, tengo mis poderes… y a Demetri… -Dijo ella negándose a ser controlada.

-Isabella querida, esto no está abierto a discusión… -Dijo Aro poniéndose súbitamente firme.

-Bien, quién es mi "guardaespaldas" –Dijo ella marcando las comillas con las manos.

-Oh, precisamente aquí está entrando –Dijo mientras una figura alta, con la cabeza cubierta por la capa gris oscuro de la guardia entraba por la puerta.

-Isabella querida, te presento a tu protector… -Dijo Aro haciéndole una seña al vampiro recién llegado. Él se retiró la capa que le cubría la mitad del rostro e Isabella exclamó

-Edward!

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Próximo capítulo, Edward POV.**

**Reviews=Love=Actualización**


	8. Edward

**Hola a todos! Lo prometido es deuda y aquí tenemos el nuevo capítulo de Condenados, Edward POV. Espero que les guste y sobre todo, que me cuenten qué les parece y qué les gustaría que sucediera a continuación.**

**No olviden votar en la encuesta en mi perfil por "qué pareja quieren leer a continuación?"**

**Muchos cariños y espero que disfruten!**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Condenados 8**

Siguiendo la luna  
>No llegaré lejos<br>Tan lejos como se pueda llegar  
>Las cosas que dije<br>No tienen sentido  
>No puedo detenerme<br>Ponerme a pensar  
>Siguiendo la luna<br>Y su vuelta invisible  
>La noche seguro me alcanzará<br>No es que tu mirada  
>Me sea imposible<br>Tan solo es la forma como caminas

_Siguiendo la luna / Los Fabulosos Cadillacs_

**Edward POV**

Desde el momento en que besé la frente de Bella y corrí alejándome de ella, dejándola sola en el bosque, el dolor no me ha dado ni un minuto de paz.

Mi familia estaba casi tan dolida y apenada como yo… Esme y Carlisle lloraron la pérdida de Bella como si hubieran abandonado a su propia hija y aunque nunca lo dijeron, me resintieron por ello; Jasper y Alice estaban teniendo problemas de pareja debido a la falta de control de Jasper y la pérdida de paciencia de Alice, que estaba aburrida de hacer de niñera de los impulsos de su marido; Rosalie estaba furiosa conmigo por haber permitido que las cosas llegaran tan lejos con "mi humana" y Emmett lloró a su hermanita y se reveló contra todos nosotros, negándose a abandonarla… Sólo con el don de Jasper pudimos adormecerlo lo suficiente como para sacarlo de Forks, y una vez que volvió a reaccionar, ya estábamos en Alaska. Se sintió completamente traicionado y no nos volvió a dirigir la palabra ni a Jasper ni a mí.

En una sola movida yo había destruido a mi familia…

…oOo…

Carlisle y Esme decidieron quedarse en Alaska a pasar una temporada con los Denali, Emmett y Rosalie se largaron furiosos a África para participar en un extendido safari de cacería, Alice y Jasper se fueron a Canadá para tratar de resolver sus diferencias, y yo me fui a Brasil siguiendo el rastro de Victoria…

Pensé que al menos podría ocupar mi mente en tratar de atraparla y así no pensaría tanto en Isabella.

Pero qué equivocado estaba! Bella lo es todo, ella ocupa cada espacio de mi mente y mi corazón, y estar en Brasil simplemente sirvió para sumirme más y más profundamente en mi depresión.

Pasaba mi tiempo tratando de captar un rastro de Victoria… a veces parecía estar a punto de dar con ella y otras veces pasaba semanas sin encontrar un rastro vampírico. Mi esperanza de hacer algo útil me hizo continuar internándome más y más profundo en la selva sin resultados positivos.

A quién trataba de engañar? Soy un pésimo rastreador y no sabía lo que hacía, pero no podía volver a los Estados Unidos… si regresaba al país me sería demasiado fácil regresar a Bella, y yo le había jurado que no la volvería a molestar, que ella podría tener una vida humana y feliz sin mi interferencia. Y esperé que mi sacrificio no fuera en vano… esperé que ella fuera feliz.

Vagué por la selva por un par de meses buscando a Victoria, y para cuando me di cuenta de que era inútil y que había estado simplemente perdiendo el tiempo, sencillamente decidí quedarme donde estaba, perdido en lo más profundo de la selva Amazónica, alimentándome de cualquier animal que tuviera la mala fortuna de cruzarse por mi camino y llorando por mi malogrado amor.

…oOo…

Casi 6 meses habían pasado desde que abandoné a mi amor y el dolor seguía intacto…

Al estar en la selva sin acceso a electricidad, mantuve mi teléfono apagado, prendiéndolo sólo una vez al mes para revisar mis mensajes y contactar a la familia en caso de necesidad. La mayoría eran mensajes de Rosalie insultándome o de Esme rogándome que regresara con ellos, pero un mensaje capturó totalmente mi atención.

"Edward -Decía Alice –Es Bella… creo que algo terrible sucedió, pero no puedo estar segura, mis visiones dejaron de funcionar en ella, por favor llámame en cuanto recibas este mensaje. Te extrañamos mucho hermanito."

Inmediatamente eché a correr hacia el noreste en dirección a Manaus, desde donde accedí a un teléfono público (finalmente la batería de mi celular se había agotado en mis intentos infructíferos de contactar a Alice) y llamé a mi hermana.

-Edward! –Contestó –Por fin! Oh lo siento tanto! –Sollozó.

-Qué sucedió Alice? Qué le sucedió a Bella? –Pregunté temiendo su respuesta.

-Ella… Ella… Oh Edward, Bella está muerta! –Exclamó.

-Qué? Estás segura? –Dije incrédulo. Seguramente mi corazón habría sentido si su otra mitad hubiera abandonado este mundo.

-Hace poco más de un mes tuve una visión de Bella en un claro en el bosque con Laurent… él la estaba amenazando, diciéndole que le estaba haciendo un favor al matarla rápidamente en lugar de torturarla como era la intención de Victoria. Llamé a Irina pero Laurent ya se había marchado hacia Forks, y al día siguiente… apareció en las noticias locales que Bella había muerto en un ataque animal… que habían recuperado parte de sus ropas empapadas en sangre pero que su cuerpo desapareció… desde entonces no la volví a ver en mis visiones… Bella murió Edward, Bella murió! –Exclamó Alice y volvió a sollozar desconsolada.

-Gracias Alice –Dije fríamente y colgué el teléfono, totalmente atontado… incapaz de procesar las noticias… Bella ha muerto, me repetí en mi mente… Bella ha muerto por mi culpa…

Pasé esa noche en una roñosa habitación de hotel llorando por mi amor perdido y haciendo planes para unirme a ella a la brevedad. Los Volturi… Los Volturi eran la única posibilidad…

Al día siguiente me dirigí al aeropuerto para dirigirme a Brasilia, desde donde abordé un vuelo hacia Italia.

Menos de 48 horas después de enterarme de la muerte de mi amada, estaba en las puertas de Volterra listo para solicitar mi sentencia a muerte. Si me la negaban, armaría un escándalo tal que se verían obligados a matarme… de una u otra manera me reuniría con mi Bella.

…oOo…

Me encontraba en la recepción del castillo, una humana llamada Giuliana contestaba los teléfonos y miraba mis ojos con curiosidad, ya que aún conservaban su tonalidad dorada en contraste con el rojo al que ella estaba acostumbrada.

-Señor Cullen? –Me dijo sacándome de mis cavilaciones.

-Sí –Dije poniéndome de pié.

-Los maestros lo recibirán ahora en el salón de audiencias –Me dijo –Es la tercera puerta al fondo del pasillo, a la derecha –Me indicó.

-Gracias –Le dije y me dirigí a paso humano a la sala indicada.

Al entrar en el salón vi a 3 vampiros sentados en pomposos tronos dorados y rodeados de su guardia personal. La sala estaba tapizada de color rojo y de sus paredes colgaban numerosos cuadros originales de artistas del período renacentista.

-Edward Cullen! –Exclamó Aro, el líder –Bienvenido! Cómo esta mi buen amigo Carlisle?

-Bien Aro, gracias, él y Esme se encuentran actualmente en Alaska –Respondí tratando de ser amable para que mi solicitud fuera mejor recibida.

-Y a qué debemos tu visita mi querido Edward? –Preguntó, curioso –Has decidido por fin unirte a nosotros, quieres finalmente formar parte de la guardia?

-No Aro… mi caso es… más complejo –Le dije avergonzado de exponer mis sentimientos frente a todos.

-Querrías a lo mejor darme tu mano? –Me ofreció y yo se la extendí agradecido de poder ahorrarme las explicaciones… cuanto antes termináramos con esto, mejor.

-Sí Aro, Gracias –Dije tocándolo. Pude leer en su mente cómo toda mi vida pasaba frente a sus ojos, y noté cómo puso especial atención a aquellos recuerdos que se relacionaban con Isabella.

-Oh Edward –Dijo –Lamentablemente deberé negar tu solicitud, no puedo dar muerte al hijo de un querido amigo así como así… -Dijo mientras los otros dos, Cayo y Marco me miraban con cara de aburrimiento, como si no les interesara si yo vivía o moría… hurgando en sus mentes pude ver que era así, no les interesaba.

-Aro, yo he venido a pedir tu ayuda de buena fe, pero si me niegas tu ayuda, me ganaré el castigo –Le dije firmemente. De una u otra manera saldría muerto de Volterra.

-Edward querido… déjanos a solas un momento, regresa en unas horas y tendrás la respuesta a tu solicitud –Dijo Aro mientras pensaba excitado en el rostro que podrían sus hermanos cuando compartiera con ellos sus planes, aunque sin pensar en los planes específicos, por lo que no pude leerlos en su mente.

Les hice una semi-reverencia y salí del salón, y decidí salir a cazar por última vez… cualquier cosa con tal de salir de ese castillo con su olor a sangre humana y lleno de vampiros con pensamientos perversos.

Tres horas después regresé al castillo y Giuliana me indicó que los maestros me estaban esperando. Pude leer en la mente de los tres su entusiasmo antes de abrir la puerta, pro en cuanto me vieron, sus mentes pensaron al unísono en una sola imagen… Bella.

Mi Isabella convertida en un vampiro!

Caí al suelo de rodillas y lloré. Lloré por lo inútil de mi sacrificio, por el dolor que causé a mi familia, por el dolor que sufrí yo mismo, por Bella y su joven vida truncada…

Una vez que me hube calmado un poco, Aro me dijo

-Edward querido, calma… -Dijo en un tono que pretendía ser paternal pero simplemente sonó condescendiente -Isabella está sana y salva, y regresará mañana de México donde está de vacaciones… En el intertanto te ofrecemos lo siguiente: Isabella se convertirá en la próxima princesa de nuestra raza, y necesitará una guardia especial para protegerla. Con tu talento tú eres un vampiro muy valioso… te ofrecemos ser el escolta personal de Isabella y un puesto en nuestra organización… te ofrecemos una vida junto a ella… por siempre.

Mirándolo a los ojos pude leer en su mente que Bella era en efecto una vampiro muy poderosa, y que la única manera que habían encontrado los Voturi de atraerla a sus filas era ofreciéndole una parte del gobierno, algo de por sí inusitado.

Leí además que ella era extremadamente rebelde y que sus poderes la hacían impermeable a los poderes de otros vampiros, incluyendo a Jane, Alec y los demás.

Por último, pude leer que Bella era actualmente la protegida de su creador, Demetri, quién la había salvado del ataque de Laurent. Nadie sabía a ciencia cierta qué tipo de relación mantenían entre ellos pero lo que era seguro es que Bella le era completamente leal a Demetri.

-Acepto –Dije sin titubear. Sin duda pasar mi vida protegiendo a la mujer que amo era un excelente trato, aunque esto significara trabajar para los Volturi.

-Excelente, excelente! –Exclamó Aro – Ahora Renata querida, serías tan amable de mostrar a Edward sus habitaciones?

-Sí Maestro –Respondió Renata –Sígueme –Me dijo.

Seguí a Renata por los pasillos hasta que llegamos a un ala del castillo que se sentía prácticamente deshabitada… pero permeaba el aire un aroma… olía como a mi Bella, pero más dulce y aún más floral… me encontraba afuera de la habitación de mi amada.

-Esta es la habitación de Bella –Me dijo Renata –La del lado derecho es la de Demetri y la del otro lado es la tuya –Apuntó a la puerta a la izquierda de la habitación de Bella –Más tarde te traeré tu uniforme y el libro con las reglas del castillo –Y diciendo esto, desapareció.

Ingresé a mi habitación, un torreón decorado con muebles de estilo medieval y tonos azules y dorados. Me senté en la cama y me dediqué a soñar con mi reencuentro con mi amada.

…oOo…

Al día siguiente ya había leído el manual con el código de conducta y vestía la capa de la guardia. No había querido llamar a Carlisle para contarle las buenas noticias hasta no haber visto a Bella con mis propios ojos.

A las 7pm Renata me dio la orden de bajar a la sala de audiencias. Bella estaba siendo informada de su nuevo rol dentro de la realeza y una vez que hubiera aceptado sería yo introducido como su escolta personal. No podía reprimir mi entusiasmo, pero sabía que la sorpresa que le daría a mi Bella bien valdría la pena la espera.

-Oh! Y algo más! –Escuché decir a Aro -Como posible miembro de la realeza necesitarás protección especial, por lo que te hemos asignado un guardaespaldas privado, el miembro más reciente de la guardia.

-No creo necesitar a un guardaespaldas, tengo mis poderes… y a Demetri… -Dijo Bella con una voz más clara y musical que la que había tenido como humana. Mi muerto corazón se encogió de la emoción.

-Isabella querida, esto no está abierto a discusión… -Dijo Aro poniéndose súbitamente firme.

-Bien, quién es mi "guardaespaldas" –Dijo ella marcando las comillas con las manos.

-Oh, precisamente aquí está entrando –Dijo Aro mientras yo entraba a la habitación usando la capa sobre mi cabeza, para aumentar el "factor sorpresa".

-Isabella querida, te presento a tu protector… -Dijo Aro haciéndome una seña. Yo me giré hacia ella y me saqué la capa, mirándola pasmado por su increíble belleza.

-Edward! –Exclamó más que sorprendida. El vampiro junto a ella gruñó.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Y bien? Qué pensamos de Edward? Lo amamos, lo odiamos? Quién se quedará con Isabella?**

**Chan cha chaaaaan!**

**No olviden votar por lo que quieren leer a continuación en la encuesta en mi perfil!**

**Reviews=love=actualización**


	9. Sólo 3 semanas

**Hola a todos! Espero que les guste el capítulo de hoy…**

**Alguien me preguntó con qué programa hago los banners de mi blog. Mi respuesta: Uso Word y Publisher, porque no tengo otro programa mejor instalado en mi computador :( pero con creatividad se compensa la falta de herramientas!**

**Gracias como siempre a quienes me leen, me agregan a sus favoritos y en especial a quieren comentan. Es increíble cómo ya les tengo tanto cariño y espero us palabras cada día! Muchas gracias de todo corazón.**

**Un abrazo y que disfruten!**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Capítulo 9**

Pasa el tiempo y ahora creo  
>que el vacio<br>es un lugar normal  
>ella uso mi cabeza<br>como un revolver  
>No creerías las cosas<br>que he hecho por ella  
>cobardemente<br>pero sin vergüenza

_Ella uso mi cabeza como un revolver /Soda Stereo _

**Bella POV**

-Edward! –Exclamé sorprendida. Qué demonios hacía Edward en Volterra y qué significaba eso de que fuera mi guardia? Demetri pareció estar pensando lo mismo, porque gruñó profundamente.

-Hola amor –Dijo Edward acercándose como si me fuera a abrazar. Esta vez fui yo quien gruñó.

-No. Te. Atrevas –Lo amenacé –Crees que me puedes abandonar a mi suerte para luego regresar como mi "protector" como si nada? Jódete Edward"! –Dije y tomando de la mano a Demetri nos dirigimos a la salida.

-Si la tratas de tocar contra su voluntad te mato –Dijo Dem con su acento fuertemente marcado. Estaba furioso.

-Oh! Y qué hay si ella quiere que la toque? –Preguntó Edward tratando de provocarlo. Dem se preparó para atacar y los 3 hermanos miraban el espectáculo entretenidísimos y yo me puse furiosa.

-Antes van a volar los cerdos! –Le grité y arrastré a Demetri a nuestra habitación.

Una vez que estuvimos a solas enlacé mis manos en su cuello y acaricié su cabello.

-Tú y yo Dem… no hay nadie más, sólo tú y yo… quedan 3 semanas y somos libres… -Le dije.

-Piękny... la oportunidad que te ofrecen... el poder… estás segura de que lo quieres rechazar? Muchos vampiros matarían por estar en tu lugar… -Dijo él mirándome tristemente a los ojos.

-Dem… quieres que me quede aquí? Te quedarías tú conmigo? –Pregunté asombrada de que él me propusiera quedarme cuando él mismo odiaba el castillo y sus sucios juegos políticos.

-Isabella… -Suspiró –Yo estaré contigo donde quiera que estés mientras me quieras a tu lado. Es tu decisión…

-Pero Dem… nuestros planes… vivir en el sur de Argentina… -Le dije.

-Yo no me quiero interponer en tu vida quitándote oportunidades únicas como esta, Piękny. Tú eres extremadamente poderosa y siempre habrá vampiros y grupos que te quieran poseer… No sé si soy suficiente para protegerte –Dijo derrotado. Su tono de voz era ronco y sonaba tan triste…

-Dem, yo no necesito que nadie me proteja… tu me enseñaste a luchar y mi don nos protege de los dones de otros vampiros… además quién nos va a rastrear? Tú eres el mejor rastreador del mundo! Me imagino que también puedes usar tu don para evadir a quienes nos busque… -Argumenté.

-Sí pero…

-Pero qué Demetri? –Exclamé –Ya no me quieres? Te arrepentiste de todo lo que me dijiste?

-No Isabella! Pero quiero que estés bien segura de lo que haces antes de dejarlo todo por mí.

-Dem, yo te amo con todo mi corazón… pero no seas egocéntrico! Si rechazo el puesto de princesa es porque nunca me ha interesado la atención de la gente sobre mí… Y no me quiero imaginar la pompa que me rodearía… sentada todo el día en un trono dorado! –Me estremecí de sólo pensarlo. Dem se rió un poco y pareció relajarse.

-Te amo Isabella.

-Te amo… polaco tarado –Dije y nuestros labios se fundieron en un beso apasionado, dejando atrás todas nuestras preocupaciones… sólo necesitábamos tener paciencia tres semanas… tres semanas más y seríamos libres!

…oOo…

A partir de ese momento comenzó mi propio infierno personal… Edward siguiéndome a todos lados todo el día y la noche excepto cuando estaba en mi habitación, ocasión en la que él se encerraba en la suya ubicada justo al lado de la mía.

Los detalles de mis recuerdos humanos lentamente se estaban desvaneciendo y el amor que alguna vez había sentido por Edward era para mí como algo que hubiera sucedido mil años atrás. Como vampira lo veía por lo que verdaderamente era… un jovencito prepotente y pagado de sí mismo que se creía superior al resto por que estaba dotado con su telepatía.

Para mí Edward Cullen no era diferente de Marco, Alec o Félix… otro baboso que me quería para su propio beneficio.

Aunque había que reconocerle una cosa… Edward era condenadamente guapo. Sus perfectas facciones y su extraño color de cabello llamaban poderosamente la atención entre las féminas del castillo, incluida Jane, que no perdía oportunidad de mirarlo con sus ojitos brillantes de emoción, como una colegiala enamorada (y me trataba de electrocutar cada vez que se cruzaba por mi camino, ya que mi estatus de ex novia de Edward me ponía de inmediato en su lista negra).

-Hola Janey! –La saludé. Edward se puso tenso cuando Jane trató de electrocutarme –En mí no funciona, pero eres bienvenida de tratar en Edward! –Ofrecí. A Edward no lo protegía con mi escudo… sólo a Dem.

-Auch! –Exclamó Edward –Jane! Qué te hice yo?

-Yo… -Dijo Jane poniéndose nerviosa, y de ser humana se habría puesto colorada –Lo siento, pensé que estabas protegido… Tú sabes… con el escudo…

-No lo vuelvas a hacer Jane –Dijo Edward severo, frunciendo el ceño. De haber sido cualquier otro dándole órdenes, Jane lo habría dejado frito en el acto, pero como Edward es… bueno, Edward, Jane se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y lucir arrepentida.

-Jane y Edward son novios, Jane y Edward son novios! –Exclamé para luego comenzar a bailar y cantar -Jane y Edward, sentados bajo un árbol, B-E-S-A-N-D-O-S-E… -Canté mientras me alejaba del lugar. Jane me envió una última descarga y Edward suspiró enojado, y me siguió.

…oOo…

-Edward por favor… déjame en paz! –Exclamé frustrada.

-Pero Bella, amor, tú no eres así –Argumentó tratando de hacerme regresar al castillo.

-Por supuesto que soy así! Soy un vampiro! Aquí el fenómeno eres tú! –Le grité pateando el suelo como si tuviera 5 años –Y no me digas amor!

-Bella piensa en sus familias… son personas… -Dijo.

-Edward… yo nunca pensé en las familias de los cerdos de los que sacaban mis chuletas o las vacas de las que sacaban mis hamburguesas cuando era humana… comer "gente" es lo normal para nosotros! Somos vampiros maldita sea!

-Pero… Pero… -Se había quedado sin palabras? Nop –Bella amor tú siempre quisiste ser vegetariana…

-Siempre? Qué es siempre? El breve tiempo que duró nuestra relación? Ni como humana pude ser vegetariana, y además, ahora soy una persona completamente diferente a la que era cuando estuve contigo.

-Sí, de eso me doy cuenta…

-Qué quieres decir? –Me di vuelta para enfrentarlo, furiosa.

-Que solías ser tan buena y dulce… tímida… pero ahora…

-Ahora soy una mujer Edward! La niñita estúpida que te amaba se murió. La dejaste morir cuando me abandonaste en el bosque… Lo siento Edward, pero la persona que alguna vez amaste ya no existe –Le dije sinceramente –Además tú sabes que ahora estoy con Demetri.

-No lo puedo aceptar Bella! Tienes alguna idea de las barbaridades que tu supuesto "novio" ha cometido? –Escupió. Eso sí que me cabreó

- NO TE METAS CON MI NOVIO! –Grité lanzándolo contra la pared con mi escudo –Demetri no ha hecho nada que tú mismo no hayas hecho en tu período de "justiciero" o como quieras llamarlo. Déjanos en paz si no quieres que te encierre en una burbuja para siempre. Ahora me voy a cazar así es que quedas libre, anda a jugar con Jane y Alec o algo.

-Bella tú sabes que no te puedo dejar sola… -Me dijo.

-Entonces eres bienvenido. El almuerzo corre por mi cuenta.

…oOo…

Cuando regresé al castillo me dirigí a mi habitación, el único lugar al que Edward no tenía permitido seguirme. En mi cama me esperaba pacientemente Dem… completamente desnudo, con sus brazos apoyados detrás de su cabeza y sus ojos cerrados, como durmiendo.

-Dem! –Exclamé y me lancé sobre él para besarlo y acariciarlo.

-Hola Piękny! Te estaba esperando desde hace bastante rato –Me dijo besándome dulcemente. Sus manos recorrieron mi cuerpo y comenzó a quitarme la ropa de a poco si dejar de besarme.

-Dem… te extrañé tanto!... Odio que te tengan tan ocupado!... Quiero que nos vayamos cuanto antes –Le dije entre besos y caricias.

-Tres semanas Piękny, nada más y vamos a estar solos tú y yo… para siempre…

-Para siempre… hazme el amor? –Le pedí mientras me posicionaba debajo de su cuerpo.

-No me lo tienes que pedir 2 veces… -Me dijo y con un solo movimiento de sus caderas, me penetró.

-Mmmmh –Gemí.

TOC, TOC, TOC.

-Maldición! –Exclamó Dem sin salir de mí.

-No hay nadie! –Grité sin dejar de mover mis caderas contra las de mi Dem.

-Bella amor! Aro te necesita en la sala de audiencias –Dijo no otro que Edward.

-Edward maldita sea lárgate y dile a Aro que en un par de horas lo iré a ver –Dije comenzando a cabrearme pero sin dejar de hacer el amor.

TOC, TOC, TOC.

-Aro te quiere ver ahora Bella, y no me voy a ir de aquí sin ti.

-Lo voy a matar –Me dijo Dem al oído, aunque Edward podía escucharlo perfectamente bien

-Aaaaagh! No vale la pena… si lo matamos Aro va a enviar a Félix –Le dije a Dem mientras me movía de debajo de él. Y ahí quedó mi Dem, desnudo y erecto mientras me veía vestirme. Suspirando se levantó y se vistió y me acompañó hasta la sala de audiencias, con Edward a la cola.

En la sala de audiencias se encontraban los tres hermanos, su guardia personal y un vampiro de aspecto latino con ojos dorados que me miró atentamente al llegar.

-Isabella, querida! Siempre es un gusto volver a verte! –Dijo Aro –Déjame presentarte a mi amigo personal Eleazar Denali.

-Denali… amigo de Carlisle? –Le pregunté haciendo la conexión.

-Si Isabella, Carlisle es uno de mis más queridos amigos –Respondió.

-Oh… mucho gusto –Le dije, y luego dirigiéndome a Aro le dije –Me mandaste llamar?

-Si Isabella, verás, Eleazar tiene un don… el don de identificar los dones de otros vampiros, y pensamos que sería interesante que Eleazar te conociera para que pudiéramos saber de buena fuente el alcance y potencial de tus poderes.

-Bien, qué tengo que hacer? –Pregunté.

-Nada querida. Eleazar? –Dijo Aro.

-Tiene un escudo absoluto, físico y mental y totalmente impenetrable –Dijo Eleazar –Puedes proteger a otras personas? –Preguntó.

-Sí, Dem está siempre protegido –Respondí.

-O sea que ya eres capaz de manipularlo a distancia? –Preguntó impresionado.

-Mi escudo hace lo que yo quiera, sólo basta con desearlo –Dije encogiéndome de hombros.

-Muy bien… el potencial de ese escudo es en realidad inconmensurable –Dijo Eleazar –Y su poder sólo se acrecentará con el paso del tiempo -Pude ver cómo los ojos de los hermanos brillaban de codicia –Pero eso no es todo –Agregó.

-Tengo más poderes? –Pregunté. Eso era nuevo.

-No exactamente… eres una súcubo –Respondió.

-Queeee? –Exclamé –Me estás tratando de ramera?

-No Isabella… una verdadera súcubo es simplemente una vampira que tiene un atractivo extraordinario con los miembros del sexo opuesto y que tiene una libido muy activa. Me equivoco? –Me preguntó Eleazar.

-No, supongo que no –Dije. No quería ser una súcubo, pero supongo que hay peores cosas… -No hay manera de curarme?

-Ser una súcubo no es una enfermedad, es parte de quién eres y es parte de tus poderes… con tu belleza atraes y con tu escudo repeles, nadie te puede tocar sin tu premiso.

-Mmmmmh… eso quiere decir que puedo ser fiel a mi pareja?

-En tanto lo desees y tus… apetitos estén satisfechos, no veo por qué no –Me respondió –Tienes una pareja?

-Sí, Dem –Respondí tomando la mano de mi novio.

-Un hombre con suerte –Comentó Eleazar –Procura tener a Isabella satisfecha y no tendrán problemas.

-Encantado –Dijo Dem dándome un beso en la mejilla y haciéndome reír.

-Nos podemos retirar? -Pregunté.

-Adelante Isabella. Más tarde hablaremos en privado –Me dijo Aro.

-Ok, adiós Eleazar, un gusto conocerte –Me despedí –Nos volveremos a ver o te regresas de inmediato a Alaska?

-Me quedaré unos días y te ayudaré a resolver cualquier consulta que tengas con respecto a tus dones.

-Perfecto, gracias –Dije y salí de la habitación. Mientras caminábamos silenciosos por el pasillo de regreso a mi habitación Dem, Edward y yo, Félix apareció corriendo detrás de mí.

-Isabella! Isabella! –Gritó innecesariamente.

-Dime –Le dije.

-Sólo quería decirte que si Demetri no te es suficiente, yo podría… tu sabes –Dijo moviendo sus caderas indecentemente.

SLAM! Félix fue azotado contra una pared.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Reviews=love**


	10. Casi el final

**Hola a todos! Lo siento por el atraso de este capítulo, estaba completamente bloqueada y sencillamente no podía avanzar… pero un par de días de descanso me volvieron a inspirar y salió este capítulo, el penúltimo de este fic… espero que les guste.**

**Un abrazo y gracias por su feedback.**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Capítulo 10**

Un señuelo  
>hay algo oculto en cada sensación<br>ella parece sospechar  
>parece descubrir<br>en mi  
>que aquel amor<br>es como un océano de fuego  
>oh mi corazón se vuelve delator<br>la fiebre volverá  
>de nuevo<p>

_Corazón delator / Soda Stereo_

**Demetri POV**

Mis manos comenzaron a recorrer el cuerpo de Isabella lentamente, sin prisas. Ella, recostada sobre mi cama, se dejaba hacer sin interferir, simplemente suspirando o gimiendo para demostrar lo que le gustaba y las caricias que la enloquecían.

La yema de mis dedos acarició su costado y me maravillé una vez más de su suavidad y perfección… aún como humana había sido perfecta.

Moví mis dedos rozando desde sus caderas hasta sus pechos pero sin llegar a tocarlos… la anticipación me mataba, pero a la vez me nutría de ella, de darle placer a mi súcubo personal.

Cuando la piel de Isabella estaba lo suficientemente sensible reemplacé mis dedos con mi boca, besando levemente, lamiendo y ocasionalmente mordisqueando su piel.

-Dem… quiero tocarte… -Dijo ella.

-No Isabella… esto no es acerca de mí… es acerca de ti –Respondí.

-Oww! Pero no es justo! –Exclamó haciendo un delicioso puchero que yo acaricié con mis dedos índice y medio.

-Hoy voy a jugar yo… ya mañana puedes jugar tú… -Le prometí sin dejar de besar su costado, lamiendo sus caderas hacia su cintura.

-Mmmmmh… Ok… -Dijo cerrando sus ojos, entregándose a las sensaciones.

Mis manos palmearon sus pechos, y luego de un largo rato de caricias me concentré en sus pezones ya bien erectos. Los besé suavemente y luego succioné, generando escalofríos de placer en mi Isabella.

-Dem… te deseo tanto… -Murmuró ella.

-Sólo a mí? –Pregunté. No quería que le quedara una duda en su mente sobre a quién deseaba y quién era el que satisficiera sus urgencias. Lamí su ombligo y luego soplé sobre él.

-Mmmmh… Sólo tú… sólo mi Dem… no existe nadie más… no quiero a nadie más –Dijo ella entre jadeos mientras yo premiaba sus palabras lamiendo sus caderas, pasando por su bajo vientre y besando todo el camino.

-Y para mí sólo existe una mujer, Piękny, sólo tú –Dije y hundí mi rostro entre sus piernas, lamiendo sus muslos y respirando su dulce esencia.

-Aaaaw! Dem! Te necesito… no me tortures más! –Gimió mientras sus manos se aferraban a mi cabello para posicionarme donde más me necesitaba. Mi lengua entreabrió sus labios y ella se abrió ante mí como una flor.

Deposité besos suaves y leves a lo largo de su sexo y ella proyectó sus caderas buscando más. Cuando mi Isabella ya temblaba de anticipación besé su clítoris, provocando un estremecimiento.

-Dem!... Agh!... Tan cerca… -Jadeó ella retorciéndose en la cama. Yo usé una mano para sujetarla y limitar su movilidad. Yo necesitaba tener el control en esta ocasión.

Mi otra mano se posicionó en su entrada y usando dos dedos, la penetré. Isabella arqueó su espalda y gritó de placer, y yo establecí un ritmo lento pero firme, doblando mis dedos dentro de ella para acariciar aquel punto que la haría explotar de placer. En dos embestidas Isabella llegó a su clímax, pero no me detuve, penetrándola y estimulándola con mi boca hasta que la sentí estremecerse con un segundo orgasmo.

Orgulloso, subí despacio por su cuerpo depositando besos hasta llegar a su boca. Ella me recibió con un beso profundo, y al probar el sabor de su sexo en mí gimió de satisfacción.

-Ya es mi turno? –Preguntó.

-No Piękny, hoy es mi turno de poseer tu cuerpo –Dije mientras me posicionaba en su entrada. Tomé su pierna derecha abrazándola a mi cintura y su pierna izquierda la apoyé el mi hombro y empujé.

Ambos gemimos al unísono y yo comencé a hacer el amor a mi Isabella, partiendo con estocadas lentas y superficiales para desesperarla aún más.

-Dem! Más fuerte! Más rápido! –Exigió empujando mis glúteos hacia ella con su pierna derecha. Sus manos estaban sobre su cabeza apoyándose en el respaldo de la cama, su cabello desordenado caía por la almohada y tenía los ojos cerrados y la boca entre abierta. Era en resumen, la mujer más hermosa que he visto en mi vida.

-Te amo Piękny! Te amo... te amo… eres mía! –Exclamé comenzando a perder el control.

-Oh Dem… te amo… tan cerca… más fuerte! Más! –Me pidió y yo obedecí, cogiéndola con fuerza y decisión. Un par de minutos después sentí sus paredes estrecharse en el comienzo de su orgasmo, desencadenando el mío. El placer fue indescriptible, parecía que cada vez que lo hacíamos era mejor.

Suspirando, salí de ella y me posicioné a su lado. Ella inmediatamente se acurrucó en mi pecho y nos quedamos inmóviles por unos minutos… si alguien nos hubiera visto habría pensado que estábamos durmiendo, pero no… estábamos _sintiendo_.

Ni siquiera cuando estuve casado sentí por mi esposa una sombra de lo que sentía en ese momento por Isabella… Y no sólo en el plano sexual (que de por sí, era increíble) si no por todo lo que ella era, lo bueno y lo malo. Ella era valiente, contestataria, atrevida y chistosa. Y por sobre todo, me convertía a mí en una mejor persona.

-Te amo Dem… sólo quedan dos semanas… -Susurró, como para no romper nuestra quietud.

-Te amo Piękny... nos queda la eternidad... –Dije besando su cabello.

…oOo…

TOC, TOC, TOC! Sonó la puerta.

-Mierda, es Edward! –Gruñó Isabella –Qué quieres?

-Bella, Aro desea hablar contigo –Respondió el infame ex de mi novia.

-Me llamo Isabella y yo no quiero hablar con él! –Exclamó ella.

TOC, TOC, TOC!

-Edward maldito sukinsynu!*toca la puerta de mi habitación una vez más y te voy a desmembrar! –Grité furioso.

-Bella amor, Aro te espera! –Dijo esta vez sin tocar la puerta.

-Demonios! -Dijo Isabella comenzando a levantarse -NO ME LLAMES AMOR!–Gritó. Y yo nuevamente me estaba quedando en la cama, solitario, por que los Volturi decidían interrumpir el escaso tiempo que Isabella y yo teníamos a solas.

Decidí vestirme para acompañarla y salimos juntos de la habitación. Edward nos miró con el ceño fruncido desaprobadoramente pero sabiamente no dijo nada. Isabella de fue arreglando el cabello con los dedos de camino a la sala de audiencias.

Una vez que llegamos Edward-el-golpea-puertas hizo los honores.

TOC, TOC, TOC!

-Adelante! –Dijo Aro emocionado. En cuanto entramos al salón Aro se puso de pié -Isabella querida! –Exclamó –Demetri –Dijo frunciendo el ceño. Claramente él esperaba que Isabella fuera a hablar con él a solas… lo cual no sucedería a menos que ella misma me lo pidiera.

-Hola Aro, Marco, Cayo –Dijo ella –Me mandaron a llamar?

-Sí querida, necesitamos hablar de tu coronación… será un gran evento y queremos que te involucres en la preparación de la fiesta, queremos que las cosas se hagan a tu gusto. Por supuesto, no debes reparar en gastos.

-Aro yo no quiero ser una princesa… agradezco el honor, pero de verdad no me interesa. Quiero vivir una vida tranquila con Dem así es que en cuanto se cumpla su condena, nosotros nos largamos…

-Isabella querida, no sabes lo que dices! Piensa en lo que estás rechazando! El poder y la gloria eterna… -Dijo Aro

-Aro tu no me conoces nada si piensas que con eso me vas a tentar… lo siento pero no me interesa –Dijo Isabella.

-Somos tus reyes, podemos ordenarte que te quedes –Dijo Cayo amenazante.

-Y con eso simplemente aumentarían su fama de tiranos… no creo que necesiten la mala publicidad –Respondí yo sin poder contenerme.

-Cuidado Demetri… -Dijo Cayo –Este asunto no es de tu incumbencia y no querrás agregar años a tu sentencia verdad?

-Y qué reglas se supone que he roto ahora? –Pregunté –Isabella es mi pareja, por supuesto que me interesa lo que suceda con ella!

-Dem tiene todo el derecho a opinar! Yo voy a estar donde esté él! –Exclamó Isabella formando una bola de luz azul en sus manos.

-Tranquila Piękny… shhhhhh… -Dije tratando de calmarla, acariciándola hasta que la luz de sus manos pareció reabsorberse por sus poros. Ella me abrazó hundiendo su rostro en mi pecho hasta que su respiración volvió a normalizarse.

-Es por esto que Isabella me necesita –Les dije –Quién de ustedes sería capaz de tranquilizarla cuando esté a punto de perder el control de nuevo?

-Yo podría si ella me lo permitiera… -Dijo Edward dando un paso hacia nosotros.

-Jódete Edward! No te acerques a mí! –Dijo Isabella, inmediatamente reflectando un haz de luz en sus palmas extendidas en gesto protector.

-No Isabella –Dije yo a pesar de que me habría encantado ver a Edward encerrado en una burbuja o aplastado contra la pared.

-Pero Dem! –Dijo ella haciéndome un puchero.

-_Ahora _no Piękny –Dije guiñándole un ojo.

-Nos podemos retirar? –Preguntó Isabella enojada.

-Adelante querida, pero recuerda, no puedes rechazar este honor tan fácilmente, tú fuiste creada para este puesto –Dijo Aro.

-Yo fui creada por Demetri para estar con él… -Dijo sonriéndome -si hubiera dependido de ustedes, me habrían matado antes de darme la oportunidad de defenderme! Vámonos Dem… -Y con eso salimos del salón con Edward a la cola.

…oOo…

Mis siguientes días estuvieron extremadamente ocupados, me pusieron a cargo de los neófitos de la guardia, por lo que debía estar en constante atención para que no se mataran mutuamente. Era un trabajo rutinario y bastante por debajo de mis capacidades, pero al parecer los hermanos querían aprovechar hasta el último día de mi esclavitud. En el intertanto Isabella vagó por el castillo seguida por Edward y vigilada de cerca por todos los hombres de la corte. Me enervaba esa situación, pero lamentablemente había poco por hacer… yo era poco más que un esclavo glorificado y no tenía atribuciones para involucrarme en la protección de Isabella.

Por otro lado yo sabía perfectamente que ella se podía proteger perfectamente por sí sola, pero no por eso podía hacer oídos sordos a los comentarios soeces de todos quienes la conocían y la deseaban.

Una de esas ocasiones fue cuando me faltaba sólo una semana para cumplir mi condena, y me encontré a Félix conversando con Alec

-…seguro que la puta de Isabella no puede estar satisfecha con el maricón de Demetri… en cuanto ella comience a sentir que le falta algo a su vida sexual, ahí voy a estar yo… -Se ufanó Félix.

-Y quién dice que serás tú el que ella busque por satisfacción? Yo soy mayor que tú y sé varios trucos… -Contestó Alec.

-Jajaja –Rió Félix –Isabella será una puta, pero no es pedófila! –Se burló Félix. Yo no aguanté más y revelé mi presencia.

-Quién es una puta? –Pregunté con voz ronca y baja y mi expresión más amenazadora.

-Isabella –Contestó Félix con una sonrisa –Es que no escuchaste a Eleazar? Sólo Es cuestión de tiempo para que te deje por otro… u otros…

Yo perdí el control por un par de segundos, y fue suficiente para arrancar los dos brazos de Félix y lanzarlos contra el otro extremo de la habitación. Alec trató de atacarme con su don, pero yo estaba protegido por el escudo de Isabella y en un solo movimiento lo decapité para volver a enfocarme en Félix, que gritaba de rabia y dolor y corría hacia mí para tratar de morderme.

No fue una pelea larga… mi ira la hizo corta y feroz, y a los 3 minutos de haber comenzado, Alec y Félix eran sólo una pila de cuerpos desmembrados chorreando veneno. Sólo entonces volví a calmarme lo suficiente como para no seguir con mi ola destructiva… o sea, no los quemé.

…oOo…

Los maestros me llamaron a la sala de audiencias 3 horas después.

-Demetri –Dijo Aro –Nos has decepcionado profundamente… atacar y destrozar a 2 de tus compañeros, y sin provocación… -Dijo moviendo la cabeza – Tsk, tsk,tsk.

-Si hubo provocación Maestro… ellos… estaban refiriéndose a Isabella de manera vulgar…

-Demetri… Tu sabes que siempre habrá comentarios, y mientras Isabella se mantenga una plebeya, no es nuestro deber proteger su honra!

-Pero como su novio si es mi deber –Respondí.

-Lamento informarte que tus acciones tendrán consecuencias Demetri… -Dijo Aro.

-Acepto el castigo Maestro –Dije pensando que me desmembrarían para luego armarme lenta y dolorosamente… eso lo podía soportar… ya lo había soportado.

-Muy bien, muy bien… -Dijo Aro –Porque tu castigo es una extensión de tu condena… 10 años adicionales!

-Quéeee? –Gritó Isabella desde el pasillo. Y entonces todo explotó.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**(*) Hijo de puta.**

**Y? gusta? No gusta? Próximo capítulo será el último de esta historia.**

**Si no han votado en la encuesta de mi perfil sobre qué personajes escribiré mi próxima historia, sólo les queda un par de días para hacerlo! Hasta ahora va ganando Alec… no sé qué podré hacer con él… :-/**

**Reviews=love**


	11. Prófugos

**DISCLAIMER: S. Meyer es dueña de la saga Twilight. Yo soy dueña de un polaco tarado y una norteamericana malcriada.**

**Hola a todos! Último capítulo de Condenados .**

**Les agradezco a todos el éxito y buena respuesta que ha tenido esta historia, y en especial las sugerencias, que aunque no siempre seguí al pié de la letra, si me influenciaron en direccionar este Fic.**

**Sobre mi próxima historia, al parecer hasta este minuto va ganando Jasper. Mañana por la mañana cerraré la encuesta y veremos sobre quién me tocará escribir a continuación.**

**Abrazos enormes.**

**R.**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Capítulo 11**

Somos cómplices los dos  
>al menos se que huyo porque amo<br>necesito distensión  
>estar así despierto<br>es un delirio de condenados  
>Como un efecto residual<br>yo siempre tomare el desvió  
>tus ojos nunca mentirán<br>pero ese ruido blanco  
>es una alarma en mis oídos.<p>

_Prófugos / Soda Stereo_

**Bella POV**

No había visto a Demetri en todo el día y ya me estaba poniendo nerviosa… dónde demonios estaba? Edward me seguía como siempre, pero ya había renunciado a tratar de hablarme, se daba cuenta de que no lograba nada más que exasperarme.

Cuando finalmente no pude dar con mi novio, decidí hablar con mi carcelero.

-Edward, sabes dónde está Dem? –Le pregunté.

-No amor, sé que se supone que hoy está a cargo de los neófitos, pero esta tarde Renata estuvo a cargo de ellos… -Me respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

-Edward… por favor, te lo pido por última vez! Deja de llamarme amor, cualquier día de estos a Demetri se le va a acabar la paciencia y te va a decapitar! –Lo amenacé.

-Bella si me dieras una oportunidad… -Comenzó.

-Edward tu tuviste tu oportunidad y me dejaste, me dijiste que no era suficientemente buena para ti y te fuiste –Lo interrumpí.

-Pero estoy aquí ahora, pagando por mis errores… -Dijo dándome esa mirada que antes me derretía.

-Pagando? A quién? De ser mi ex novio te transformaste en mi carcelero. Entiéndelo de una buena vez Edward, Dem es mi vida ahora, y en una semana nos vamos a ir de aquí y no te vamos a volver a ver nunca más.

-Pero la oportunidad que te están ofreciendo… -Argumentó.

-No me interesa. No quiero ni merezco esa clase de atención… Ahora acompáñame, que le voy a preguntar a Aro a dónde envió a Dem que no lo puedo encontrar.

-Bella lo único que te pido es que pienses, que analices tus opciones –Me pidió.

-Ok, pero tú anda haciéndote la idea de que no importa cuántas opciones tenga, Demetri es mi pareja. No hay nadie más para mí –Dije y di la conversación por finalizada.

…oOo…

Nos dirigimos a la sala de audiencias y antes de llegar pude escuchar la voz de Aro diciendo

-Lamento informarte que tus acciones tendrán consecuencias Demetri… -Dem? Qué demonios le están achacando a Dem?

-Acepto el castigo Maestro –Dijo Demetri con voz resignada, como cansado. Dem estaba feliz la última vez que nos vimos, algo grave debía haber ocurrido desde la mañana… Y qué demonios es eso de aceptar un castigo? Que me aspen si voy a permitir que alguien castigue a mi Dem!

-Muy bien, muy bien… -Dijo Aro –Porque tu castigo es una extensión de tu condena… 10 años adicionales!

-Quéeee? –Grité sin poder contenerme. 10 años? Están locos? Mis manos se movieron como en su propio acorde y formaron una enorme bola de luz que al chocar contra la pared explotó. Sentí mi cuerpo cargado de energía y capaz de destrozar el castillo hasta sus cimientos si era necesario.

-Isabella! –Jadeó Aro al otro lado de la pared destrozada.

-Aro –Dije encerrándolo en una burbuja –Marco, Cayo… -Dije y los encerré en burbujas también –Qué mierda es lo que acabo de escuchar?

-Bella amor… -Dijo Edward.

-Cállate Edward! –Grité y lo lancé contra la pared con mi escudo, haciéndolo atravesar hasta la habitación contigua.

-Isabella, conversemos –Dijo Aro mientras su burbuja comenzaba a reducirse de tamaño, así como las de Marco y Cayo.

Dem se paró a mi lado y poniendo una mano sobre mi hombro me preguntó

-Estás segura Piękny?

-Segura –Respondí con una sonrisa sólo para Dem –Aro –Dije dirigiéndome a él –He aguantado toda tu mierda por más tiempo del que creí posible porque pensé que eras un hombre de palabra, pero lamentablemente veo que me equivoqué… -Las burbujas se encogieron un poco más, y sus rodillas ya casi tocaban sus orejas. Si no hubiera estado tan cabreada quizás lo hubiera encontrado gracioso.

-Tú no sabes todos los hechos, Demetri atacó a Alec y Félix sin razón… los despedazó! –Dijo Aro moviendo los ojos teatralmente, ya que sus manos abrazaban sus tobillos.

-Dem… por qué despedazaste a ese par de cabrones? –Pregunté con toda la dulzura de la que fui capaz.

-Ellos… estaban hablando de ti Piękny, te llamaron puta… no lo podía dejar pasar… -Dijo Dem con voz ronca de furia, luciendo sexi como el demonio!

-Entonces bien despedazados están. Si no lo hubieras hecho tú lo habría hecho yo. Además puedo adivinar que ellos probablemente no estaban hablando de mí cerca de ti al azar… puede ser que Aro esperara que tú los atacaras?

-Isabella, querida, yo jamás… -Comenzó a defenderse Aro, sin ninguna dignidad.

-NO ME MIENTAS! –Grité y reduje las burbujas hasta que sus cráneos comenzaron a resquebrajarse como mármol. Los tres gritaron de dolor.

-Está bien! Está bien! Puede ser que hayamos sugerido a los hombres de la corte que vocalizaran sus opiniones! Suéltanos Isabella, no sabes lo que haces! –Gimió Marco. Cobarde.

-Sé perfectamente lo que hago –Les respondí- Libero al mundo de la mierda que ustedes representan. Déspotas! –Exclamé achicando las burbujas un poquito más. Edward miraba la situación sin saber qué hacer, y sabiamente eligió quedarse callado.

-Isabella… -Dijo Dem –No… El mundo necesita a los Volturi… son el único orden que nuestro mundo tiene, si ellos no existieran tendríamos insurrecciones como la de María por todos lados…

-Demonios Dem! Si no los matamos no nos van a dejar en paz! –Exclamé.

-Lo sé Piękny, pero nunca nos van a poder encontrar... –Dijo Dem con voz suave, tratando de hacerme entrar en razón.

-Dem! Acabemos con esto de una buena vez! –Me quejé.

-Vámonos Isabella… comencemos nuestra nueva vida… No importa lo que hagamos siempre va a haber vampiros que quieran poner sus garras sobre ti.

-Escúchalo Isabella –Dijo Aro.

-Cállate! –Exclamé azotando su burbuja contra la pared.

- Piękny! –Dijo Dem con voz firme extendiéndome su mano. Yo les di una última mirada y la tomé.

-Lo siento Edward –Dije encerrándolo en una burbuja amplia –Es por tu propio bien.

-Bella piénsalo… tus opciones –Dijo él.

-Ya elegí Edward… adiós –Dije y me giré para desaparecer del salón con Dem.

Al pasar frente al escritorio de Giuliana miré a Dem con ojos del gatito de Shrek y él me hizo una venia y me dijo

-Apresúrate.

Yo no necesité más incentivos y me lancé sobre ella y me la bebí casi toda. Le dejé un poquito de sangre para que se pudiera transformar como era su sueño, y al terminar me levanté y le dije

-Que tengas un buen despertar, Giuliana, estabas deliciosa.

…oOo…

Mantuve las burbujas que aprisionaban a los hermanos Volturi tanto tiempo como pude y echamos a correr hacia el oeste. Dem se encargó de que no dejáramos huellas y yo de protegernos con mi escudo. Cuando llegamos hasta el mar, nos lanzamos al agua y nadamos hasta Cannes, Francia.

En Cannes sacamos una buena cantidad de efectivo de la tarjeta de crédito de Dem y tomamos un avión privado hasta Londres, Inglaterra, donde pasamos un par de días haciendo planes y robando dinero y joyas (o como yo prefería decir, capitalizando). Una vez que estuvimos seguros de que nadie nos seguía, nos comimos a un par de turistas que se parecían físicamente a nosotros y les robamos sus pasaportes, con los cuales viajamos a Buenos Aires, Argentina. Desde Buenos Aires nos tomamos un vuelo a Ushuaia y nos establecimos ahí.

…oOo…

Han pasado 5 años desde el día en que nos volvimos argentinos. 5 años que equivalen a la mitad de la condena que Aro tenía planeada para Demetri… 5 años durante los cuales he sido extremadamente feliz.

Es cierto que estamos aislados. Es verdad que a veces tenemos que cruzar a Chile para alimentarnos sin levantar sospechas entre la población humana.

Pero todo inconveniente y sacrificio vale la pena a cambio de tener la libertad con mi Dem.

Porque ahora ya no somos condenados. Ahora somos prófugos.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Espero que les haya gustado esta historia, que nació simplemente para despejar mi mente entre Renacer y Be mine, y que poco a poco fue tomando vida propia. Gracias a todos quienes comentaron, a quienes la agregaron a sus favoritos y a quienes simplemente la leyeron.**

**Como diría Gustavo Cerati, Gracias totales!**


End file.
